


Días de primavera

by RedGlassesGirl



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Adolescencia, Aventura - Freeform, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGlassesGirl/pseuds/RedGlassesGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amor verdadero, compromiso, casamiento. Nada de eso es tan atractivo para un joven adolescente como lo son una pequeña aventura, un accidente y un beso furtivo en un lugar y momento tal vez no tan adecuado. POV Yuuri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Aclaraciones:**  
>  —diálogos.  
>  _"pensamientos"._  
>  [1], [2], etc. Notas al pie.
> 
>  **Pareja:** Wolfyuu/Yuuram.  
>  **P.O.V:** point of view (punto de vista). El narrador es Yuuri.  
>  **Advertencias:** Lemon, +18, sexo explícito.

**Días de primavera – Capítulo 1**

.

.

.

.

.

—Oh no

—¿Qué, que pasa? —le pregunto a Wolfram preocupado, su tono de voz es triste.

Busco que es lo que ha causado eso y lo veo ir a observar al pie de un árbol cercano, se aleja del camino y se para a unos metros de la base y se queda mirando cabizbajo. Me acerco a ver qué es lo que hay como para ponerse así. Lo que descubro es un pájaro muerto y otro que da pequeños saltos por la zona, cuando Wolf se acercó vi a algo volar un poco más lejos.

—Oh, pobrecito. —Es inútil preguntar si está muerto, el rigor mortis es completamente evidente y tiene un ala medio abierta. Es pequeño y regordete. Pero Wolfram no siente lastima por ese, aleja la vista y observa al que está vivo.

—Esto es muy, muy triste. Nunca lo había visto yo mismo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Es verdad —dice en vos suave—, tú no eres de aquí y aún hay un montón de cosas que no sabes.

El cielo está bajando con rapidez. Salimos a pasear de día pero ya es hora de volver, nos hemos alejado demasiado del castillo.

—¿Escuchas como canta? Es como un lamento.

—¿Quieres decir que está como llorando? ¿Acaso llora la muerte del otro pajarito?

—Esos pajaritos son famosos aquí. —Él voltea y sonríe un poco—. Déjame contarte una leyenda.

Esto es una escena bastante común que me trae recuerdos de otras veces, Wolfram siempre me cuenta cosas de esta forma. Como se pone en modo narrador está más tranquilo y concentrado, me toma la mano y volvemos al camino. Estoy un poquito incómodo con este contacto, podría haberme tomado del brazo o el codo, pero no, me toma la mano completa e incluso entrelaza nuestros dedos.

—Hace mucho tiempo —comienza su historia mirando hacia adelante y caminamos—, había una princesa en un reino próspero y lejano. Era muy, muy hermosa, tenía el cabello largo y negro, la piel suave y blanca como la seda sin ninguna marca de nacimiento, los ojos brillantes y de un profundo negro azabache.

—¿Era una princesa mazoku? La princesa perfecta.

—Sí, era mazoku.

—Suena como Shirahime, la princesa de las nieves, es una fábula de mi mundo. Tiene la piel blanca como el papel de arroz y el cabello negro y lacio hasta el piso. Los labios pintados de rojo fuego, y un kimono blanco.

—La princesa de esta fábula no necesita maquillaje, es naturalmente hermosa, sus labios son rojizos porque son así —aclara Wolfram como si estuviera muy orgulloso de su princesa. Lo ignoro, ¿qué importa si la mía tiene que usar un poco de maquillaje?

—La princesa de mi fabula es una mujer japonesa muy, muy hermosa. Los viajeros que se pierden durante las tormentas de nieve caen rendidos por ella al instante, entonces los abraza con sus ropas y mueren congelados.

—Ah, es ese tipo de leyenda. Aquí también tenemos muchas de esas. —Wolfram mira el piso y se vuelve a poner algo decaído—. Es una linda forma de mostrar misericordia, para pensar que el que muere solo en un campo de batalla o tierras lejanas no la ha pasado tan mal.

Automáticamente pienso en Conrad, he escuchado historias horribles de su pasado. Es muy triste, yo no sé lo que significa un verdadero campo de batalla, pero Josak me ha contado muchas cosas. Y también recuerdo las películas que he visto sobre el tema, pero nada más. Wolfram parece comprender esto muy profundamente ya que es su realidad, él ha crecido en un mundo donde lo vive a flor de piel, a diferencia mía. Se espabila un poco y aprieta levemente mi mano.

—No interrumpas mi historia Yuuri —me reprocha. ¿No es un poco tarde para eso?, si me ha estado siguiendo el juego—. Como decía, la princesa era muy, muy hermosa. Y no solo eso, era justa, benevolente, querible y respetable. Pero aunque era así de dulce también tenía un gran poder de decisión. Era la mejor entre todos sus hermanos, y todos lo reconocían. Estaba completamente destinada a ser una reina digna, y todos en el reino esperaban que fuera la mejor que nunca se haya visto. Me recuerda un poco a ti, pero solo en la parte del físico.

—¿Queee? ¿No me estarás diciendo que quieres calificarme como muy, muy hermoso, o si?

—Pero tienes el cabello negro y los ojos negros. Y tu piel es muy blanca en tu estómago, la espalda y tus pineras, ¿no dijiste que ese es tu color original?

—Sí, eso es porque me quemé el resto, es mi camiseta natural de beisbolista. Pero además de eso, yo no tengo la piel blanca como la seda, y estoy lleno de lunares de nacimiento. Y no tengo un cutis perfecto tampoco, no importa cuánto Günter insista en que me ponga esa crema, no voy a hacerlo. No soy hermoso, ni menos muy, muy hermoso.

—Te dije que te parece solo un poco. Déjame terminar mi historia. —Wolf se está enojando así que lo dejo seguir—. La princesa tenía todo lo que podía querer y más, su vida era perfecta. No había guerras ni grandes problemas políticos en ese momento, la responsabilidad de gobernar no le atemorizaba tampoco. Pero no era feliz. Siempre sentía que algo le faltaba. Un día…

—¿Le faltaba el príncipe? —Interrumpo y Wolf curva los labios hacia abajo de repente—. Ok, me callo, me callo.

—Un día —repite más fuerte y me clava la mirada de sus ojos verdes con el ceño bien fruncido, luego se relaja por completo y continua, demostrando un poco de su arrogancia en su tono de voz y alzando la barbilla—, llego una visita de una familia adinerada de su reino al castillo. Entre ellos se presentó la hija de un comandante de alto rango. Era una mujer de buen porte, fuerte y de armas tomar, con varios logros que superaban a muchos hombres. Ella tenía una particularidad, no le tenía miedo a nada, nunca sentía miedo ante ninguna situación y por ello era la persona más valiente de todo el reino. Podía hacer lo que sea que ella quisiese si se lo proponía, y no tenía nada que envidiar a ningún hombre.

—¿Quién escribió el cuento, Anissina?

—Es una fábula muy vieja, no tiene un autor en particular. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Por nada.

Lo dejo, no entiende. Pero me da la sensación de que a Wolfram lo han educado para respetar a las mujeres a la fuerza, es lo mismo que me pasó a mí, teniendo a una mujer como mi madre educándome era imposible que fuera de otro modo.

Mi mano está relajada, la suya también, nos sostenemos solo porque nuestros dedos delgados han quedado encajados unos con otros. Como él no ha hecho nada raro lo he dejado.

—Cuando la princesa conoce a la guerrera noble la deja completamente impresionada con su belleza, pero lo más importante es que la guerrera se queda completamente enamorada de ella por su personalidad, no era solo una cara bonita.

Ahh, él siempre tiene en la boca palabras como esas. No solo es feminista, ¿sino que le importa más el interior que el exterior? Lo peor es que es sincero, no está haciéndose el guapo mientras alardea de su personalidad tan perfecta como su apariencia.

—Y como era la mujer más valiente decide tomar la iniciativa de inmediato. La princesa no estaba interesada, e ignoró todos sus avances durante la fiesta, ¡pero eso no la iba a echar abajo!

Me parece que alguien se siente identificado… es solo una sensación. Esta como muy emocionado, le brillan los ojos y aprieta el puño pero no quita la vista del paisaje a lo lejos hacia donde caminamos. Está consumido por su historia.

—Durante la noche decidió trepar por su cuenta hasta la habitación de la princesa en el quinto piso.

—Un momento. Está bien que era fuerte y todo, peor eso es imposible.

—No es imposible, ella no tenía miedo a nada, ¿recuerdas? Así que trepó hasta el quinto piso. —Wolfram lo asegura y está convencido de que no hay pero que valga—. No tenía miedo de sentir los brazos cansados o que se le resbalaran las botas, ni tampoco que la pared fuera complicada de subir o pareciera que no había salida cuando ya colgaba de muy arriba. No tenía miedo a la muerte para nada, así que no le importaba caer.

—No me digas que se mató intentando esa estupidez, ¿no podía simplemente ir y tocar la puerta?

—¡Es una prueba de valor! No es lo mismo si se escabullía a escondidas o pedía ayuda.

—Es como muy temeraria esta pseudo protagonista.

Wolfram me ignora y vuelve al punto directamente. —Cuando alcanzo el balcón la princesa ya había escuchado sus quejidos y se acercó a observar. No esperaba que hubiera una persona ahí, ya que era prácticamente imposible lograr una hazaña como esa para llegar a su habitación, así que la recibió con los brazos abiertos reconociendo su valía. Desde ese instante la princesa comenzó a tener a la noble guerrera en alta estima y la aceptó en su lecho.

No puedo dejar de notar nunca que cuando Wolfram habla mucho se hace más evidente su vocabulario chapado a la antigua. Me siento como viendo en la TV una serie de época europea, me causa un poco de gracia.

—Hicieron el amor…

—Jujuju —no puedo aguantar dejar escapar una risilla.

—¿Qué pasa, porque te estás riendo?

—¿Hicieron el amor? —cuestiono divertido, ¡él esta tan serio! Aunque tiene cara de no entender y está algo indignado le puedo ver las orejas rojas—. Es como muy tierno, ¿no?

—¿Qué hay con eso? No te rías pensando cosas pervertidas. Estoy hablando de amor, de pasión, es una historia romántica.

—No lo digo por eso, es gracioso escucharte decirlo.

—¿Por qué?

—No pensé que usabas palabras como "hacer el amor" para hablar de eso. ¿Eres un romántico acaso?

—Hump. No entiendo que tiene de malo. —He logrado encaprichar al principito—. Me gusta leer novelas románticas si como cualquier otro género, esas escenas son comunes, el sexo es parte del romance.

—¿Lees novelas rosas? ¿Has estado leyendo esas cosas en la cama cuando me esperas?

—No sonrías así, ¿por qué eres tan indigno Yuuri? ¿Puedes comportarte un poco más como un joven de tu calibre por favor? No sé qué es lo que estás pensando, ¿pero qué edad crees que tengo? Por supuesto que leo libros con contenido adulto.

—Esa es una forma suave de admitir que lees porno en mi habitación.

—Nuestra habitación, soy tu prometido así que lo tuyo también me corresponde. —Está tan convencido de eso que no le importa como lo mire ahora, mis parpados caídos y mis muecas no le impresionan—. Y no es pornografía, eso es otra cosa.

—¿Entonces si tienen porno en este mundo? —Es una pregunta que no se me había ocurrido hacerme hasta ahora. Y además, me siento muy intrigado por él, porque sigue siendo un chico de una edad que asumo es como la mía aunque me lleve muchas décadas—. ¿Tienes  _tú_  porno escondido en algún lado? Vamos, puedes decirme.

—¿Qué? —ahora sus mejillas están un poco rosaditas, sus ojos verdes bien abiertos y me aprieta la mano involuntariamente—. ¿Por qué tendría algo como eso?

—Te condenas solo, Wolfram.

Me corre la cara y frunce el ceño con fuerza, le aprieto la mano un poco pensando que eso lo hará escupir lo que no quiere largar y medio que funciona. —Se de lo que hablas —es decir que ha leído esas cosas—, pero no tengo.

Hago silencio y espero, creo que hay algo más.

—Tal vez aún tengo un libro de chistes subidos de tono en algún lado.

—Oh dios —me rio con fuerza—, ¿cómo es un libro de chistes subido de tono? Por favor, tienes que mostrármelo. No te puedo imaginar con eso, ¿cómo es?

—Te estaba contando una historia.

—Por favor, dime. —No quiero que me cambie de tema.

—Son solo unos dibujos.

—¿Es un comic? ¿Tiene historietas aquí también? No pensé que fuera gráfico.

—Por supuesto que existe la pornografía Yuuri, que esperabas, es el negocio más viejo del mundo. Y si hay dibujos, se venden muchísimas revistas de esas en el pueblo. Si eres tan descarado y tienes tantas ganas como para ir sin problemas a buscar eso, pues ve a comprarlo. Yo voy a seguir con mi historia, así que silencio.

Estoy levemente interesado por echar un vistazo por curiosidad a esas cosas, pero lo que quiero ver es lo que él tiene, me causa mucha gracia que el estirado de Wolfram haya sucumbido ante el poder de la pubertad. Voy a tener que hacerle un par de preguntas a Conrad al respecto.

—Tuvieron sexo…

—¿Ya no hacen el amor? ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Ay, con los nudillos duele Wolfram!

—¡Cállate y compórtate enclenque! —me sobo la cabeza y él respira con las fosas nasales bien abiertas, tiene las orejas rojas, pero de enojo—. Después de concretar su relación ambas familias aceptaron su amor y les permitieron estar juntas. La princesa descubrió que la noble representaba la felicidad que le faltaba, y la guerrera conoció el miedo por primera vez al estar con ella. Aunque eran felices, una enfermedad anunció que el fin de la guerrera se acercaba pronto, y por primera vez le tuvo miedo a la muerte, ya que eso representaba separarse de su pareja. Cuando ella murió, la princesa dejo de comer, dejo de sonreír, e incluso dejo de beber y de moverse con el tiempo. Inevitablemente también falleció, se dejó morir por la tristeza de haber perdido a su amada.

—Aww, no pensé que iba a tener un final tan dramático.

—Es una tragedia.

—¿No era un romance?

—Tragedia romántica. No todas las historias tiene finales felices, incluso si se aman demasiado. Pero ese es el punto de la fábula, un amor tan fuerte como para morir al perder a su compañero. Los pájaros que viste antes en el camino son famosos porque se los relaciona con ese cuento, el que ha muerte no es el que causa tristeza al verlo, es el otro, el que ha quedado vivo. Dejará de comer y de beber, y pronto va a morir. Una vez que esas aves encuentran su pareja es para toda la vida, y si uno de ellos muere el otro no puede continuar. Mueren de amor.

—Me pusiste triste Wolfram. Hay animales en la Tierra que hacen lo mismo, si quieres escuchar algo peor que esto es lo que sabía de los caballitos de mar. Primero tienes que saber que es un animal raro, es famoso porque es un animal macho que da a luz, es el que lleva los huevos que le pasa la hembra en el estómago. Y si se le muere la pareja, le entrega todas las crías a otra pareja y vuelve con la hembra para morirse.

—¿Y tú me dices que mi historia es triste? Me siento medio deprimido ahora.

—Ahh, yo también.

Ya estamos llegando al castillo, entramos por una de las puertas laterales al patio envueltos en un ambiente depresivo.

—¿Yuuri, Wolfram? ¿Qué pasó?

La persona que nos sorprende al aparecer desde dentro de una de las pequeñas casillas del establo que hay aquí es Conrad.

—¿Pelearon de nuevo? —pregunta por costumbre y luego cambia de expresión al pensar otra cosa. Sonríe divertido y se recompone con una mano en la cadera—. Oh es que tal vez les apena ir de la mano ahora que han vuelto al castillo. No deberían preocuparse, es bastante tierno.

¡Me había olvidado completamente de que estamos tomados de las manos! No solo yo la quito al instante, Wolfram hace exactamente lo mismo, ambos miramos para el otro lado y no quiero pensar mucho pero creo que estoy rojo.

Conrad deja escapar una risilla. —Perdón si los he avergonzado, pero está bien, es normal querer ser románticos a esa edad.

—Por favor no hables de romance —le digo, no quiero recordar todo lo que veníamos hablando porque me deprimo. Wolf está igual, pero él se frustra al no controlar sus emociones y patea la tierra del piso.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Entonces si pasado algo?

—A mí no me preguntes —le responde Wolfram. ¡No me dejes con toda la historia a mí solo!

—No pasa nada, estábamos hablando de animales de aquí y de la Tierra, y se puso todo raro.

—Vimos un par de Turteltaube en el camino, uno estaba muerto.

¿Ese era el nombre del animal de antes? No creo ni siquiera poder pronunciarlo, no es para nada lindo, y los pajaritos regordetes amorosos si lo eran.

Conrad cambia de expresión, es una de esas sonrisas dulces que hacen derretirse a las señoritas. —Entonces después de todo si se trataba de amor.

Quito la vista mirando para otro lado, él otra vez está asumiendo cosas.

* * *

Cuando vengo a la habitación para dormir, Wolfram está revolviendo algo en el armario, y también hay un par de los baúles que tenemos aquí abiertos con cosas tiradas por el piso. Es poco decir que es un desastre, ¿a quién va a mandar a limpiar eso, a las sirvientas? No me gusta mucho que toquen mis cosas, y no es como si tuviera muchas en este mundo, pero tengo. Aun no me acostumbro a que los sirvientes manoseen y vean todo, después de todo son gente que conozco poco aunque los vea todos los días.

Igualmente me hace bastante feliz no tener que limpiar más mi cuarto por mí mismo, y esto sigue siendo mejor que cuando mi madre irrumpe en mi habitación con la aspiradora.

—¿Que estás haciendo?

—Estoy buscando ese libro…

La voz de Wolfram parece que viene de Narnia, se mete tanto en el ropero que solo le cuelgan un poco las piernas afuera. Patea y se retuerce un poco. Nunca lo había pensado, ¿pero qué tan profundo es ese ropero? Cuando me acerco veo que lo que consideraba el piso interior en realidad se levanta y es un gran compartimiento para guardar cosas, nunca había notado la tira de cuero para abrirlo. Tiene sentido, en realidad he pensado más de una vez porque el piso interior era tan alto.

Wolfram está arrodillado en el piso metiendo todo su torso dentro, lo hace porque no ve nada y busca algo en el fondo. No existe la luz eléctrica en Shinma así que estamos a luz de vela. No se puede sostener un porta vela cerca de la ropa, no es seguro.

—¿No puedes hacer esa cosa con la nariz que hace Günter?

—¿Qué cosa? —me pregunta y se levanta un poco sosteniéndose del borde.

—Eso que hace para que le brille e iluminar sin usar las manos, es poco atractivo, pero al menos resulta muy útil.

—Nunca lo he visto hacer ese hechizo, ¿cuándo lo has visto?

—Cuando le pegaron el flechazo, montaba detrás mío e íbamos galopando de noche, así que hizo eso para alumbrar el camino.

Wolfram guarda silencio y nos comportamos normal aunque el recuerdo de esa época es incómodo. Luego de que Günter fue herido pasamos por todo eso de mi desaparición, que pensábamos que Conrad estaba muerto, que Gün pasó un tiempo con el alma fuera del cuerpo, el envenenamiento de Josak, su recuperación del coma, los viajes horrendos con Saralegui, todos los momentos de peligro de muerte… Son demasiadas cosas que pasan por mi mente a una velocidad tremenda, imagino que a Wolfram le pasa exactamente lo mismo con sus propios recuerdos de esa época. Pero ahora estamos a salvo, los dos en nuestra habitación en mi castillo. Estamos en casa.

—¿Estás buscando el libro porno? —le pregunto y me rio.

Wolfram se da la vuelta y me clava una de sus miradas severas. —¿Aun estás pensando en eso? No, estoy buscando el libro de la historia que te conté, sé que tenía una vieja copia por aquí guardada en algún lado.

Hace ya más de un año y medio que llegue aquí, creo que más, se me complica saberlo porque el tiempo en la Tierra corre distinto así que supongo que lo que yo vivo aquí es una fracción un poco menor del tiempo que pasa para ellos. Ya está por llegar dentro de poco mi segundo cumpleaños desde que hice el primer viaje a Shin Makoku. Wolf se mudó conmigo al poco tiempo que me coronaran, apenas se le presentó una oportunidad comenzó a venir seguido y se terminó quedando, así que ya está bastante afianzado a este lugar, tiene más cosas que yo guardadas aquí. Como yo voy y vengo, pero él no, es más dueño de esta habitación que yo mismo si dejamos de lado los detalles.

—¿La historia completa de la princesa? —Mientras yo lo observo apoyando las manos en mis rodillas el sigue revolviendo cosas—. No tenías que dar vuelta toda la habitación para encontrarlo, si es una historia conocida ¿no debería haber una copia en la biblioteca?

—Seguro que hay… ¡pero no sé dónde está el mío! —Su voz otra vez suena dentro de un tarro—. Estoy seguro de que lo puse en algún lado.

Esto ya lo volvió algo personal, es una persona muy terca. Me aburro y lo dejo seguir con lo suyo, estoy cansado y ya me quiero ir a la cama, para madrugar mañana necesito ir a dormir temprano. Me cambio la ropa y acomodo la que me saqué mientras me rio de como tose por el polvo, lo escucho sorber la nariz, se está muriendo de alergia pero no va a parar.

Ahh, mi cama, me tiro encima y entierro la cara en el colchón mullido, las sabanas son suavecitas cuando las acaricio y me estiro. Me arrastro un poco y me meto dentro sin levantarme ni un poco. Como a veces me pasa, ahora que me recosté y estoy tan cómodo me espabilo un poco.

—¡Lo encontré! Creo que es este de aquí abajo. Argh, hay muchos libros encima.

Wolfram me habla a mí pero esta concentrado forcejeando con algo.

—¡Me alegro! —le respondo por cortesía y continuo aquí con los ojos cerrados. No me está importando demasiado que en realidad lo estuviera buscando para mí.

De repente él se sube a la cama a los trompicones y se arrastra hasta donde estoy y me aplasta. Me quejo con un gruñido, pero es Wolfram, le importa un bledo. Su cuerpo es una cosa pesada y calentita que solo siento a través de las mantas, me escala y se tira del otro lado dejando sus piernas apoyadas arriba mío y me muestra emocionado su libro. Es una copia vieja y delgada de papel amarillento, la cubierta forrada tiene varias ajaduras y manchas por todos lados.

—Ahora puedes leerlo completo.

—Ok, ok, te prometo que voy a leerlo, pero ahora no. No tengo ganas de leer, me arden los ojos.

—Debe ser por el polvo, a mí también. —Viéndolo con detenimiento tiene los ojos un poco rojos, se restriega uno con la mano.

—No hagas eso, te va a hacer peor. —Lo reto y tomo su mano para detenerlo—. Vamos a dormir.

—¿Me esperas? Teno que cambiarme.

—Ya te subiste a la cama con toda la ropa llena de polvo… —me quejo—. No te prometo nada, me está entrando el sueño.

—Espérame —ya no me lo pregunta, me lo exige y empuja.

—Esta bieeen.

Lo voy a esperar, pero yo no tengo ganas de conversar, así que si él tiene se va a quedar con las ganas. Hasta que vuelve se me complica un poco no adormilarme, él se mete bajo las sabanas desde su lado y se recuesta cerca de mí pero no llega a tocarme. Abro los ojos para verlo y estamos de costado con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada a la misma altura, me he acostumbrado muchísimo a ver su rostro todos los días, pero de cerca me sigue pareciendo algo extraño. A veces me pierdo observándolo para encontrar defectos, pero rara vez hay algo más que una pestaña que se le ha caído o una espinilla rezagada que dura poco. Así y todo, Wolfram será muy lindo pero no es perfecto, es un chico normal y real como todos. Ya no me impresiona tanto.

Otra vez me pregunto por un instante como me ve él a mí. Una vez me dijo que le hubiera gustado tener cabello negro como yo y no rubio, que es tan común. Me dejó pensando, me ha costado cambiar mi punto de vista para comprender que él se considera muy dentro de los estándares normales. Tiene más autoestima que yo, eso es evidente, pero el resto no es modestia sino un verdadero sentimiento de que no destaca tanto como podría creerlo con su apariencia.

—¿Tienes mucho sueño? —me pregunta. Evidentemente él no lo tiene y está esperando ver si puede iniciar alguna charla para entretenerse.

—Sí, estoy cansado —le digo y observo su expresión de decepción, la hace bien evidente para que me afloje y le dé el gusto, pero no lo hago y cierro los ojos.

Pasa un rato, sé que está despierto. No necesito verlo para saber que tiene los ojos abiertos, en mi mente puedo formar la imagen y saber que me mira un rato a la cara y luego rueda los ojos hacia otros lugares aburrido. ¿Cómo es que hago eso? Pues no lo sé. Sospecho que tiene mucho que ver con que en una vida anterior esta alma fue ciega, pero no comprendo cómo puedo ver tanto sin realmente ver.

Abro los ojos de nuevo y él me mira levemente sorprendido, debe de haber pensado que estaba dormido mientras esperaba que le entre el sueño. Ya ha apagado las velas, pero aún podemos vernos, el nivel de detalle es decente porque mis ojos se han acostumbrado a la terrible oscuridad de este mundo. También he dejado de sentir tanto miedo como antes, aprendí a adaptarme al hecho de que aquí apenas baja el sol comienzas a vivir casi a oscuras.

El ventanal de esta habitación es terriblemente enorme. Tiene cuatro paneles de vidrio con divisiones de metal en cuadricula y se extiende casi tan alto como el techo de la habitación. Las cortinas han quedado abiertas, la luz de la luna forma un dibujo luminoso en el piso contrastando con las sombras. Todo está muy tranquilo.

Tengo un ataque de amabilidad muy extraño y saco mi mano de dentro de las sabanas sosteniéndola en el aire entre nosotros.

—Te daré mi mano —le digo.

Él se está preguntando por qué la querría, pero es solo un juego, le estoy ofreciendo algo para que se entretenga y esto es lo único que tengo. Me mira con sospechas y como me canso la dejo caer con la palma para arriba, parece que él no quiere sostenerla después de todo. Es un chico, esas cosas no le resultan tan atractivas, ¿no?

Deja caer sus parpados y observa mi mano como aburrido, solo con un dedo me presiona en el centro suavemente. Luego comienza a empujar mis dedos uno a uno por la yema para extenderlos, estoy completamente relajado pero se siente la oposición natural de mi piel y mis tendones, el movimiento de rebote hace que vuelvan a su lugar cuando los suelta. Me quedo tranquilo observándolo y no parece que esté pensando en nada, yo también tengo la mente en blanco.

No hay nada entre él y yo, pero tengo una idea de cómo se siente. Si le gusto o no, nunca me lo ha dicho de forma directa, pero lo da a entender de vez en cuando. Es complicado mantener eso en mente, pero hasta para mi resulta obvio, y todos también lo piensan y a veces me lo recuerdan. No sé si decir que me resulta tan incómodo, él no hace nada malo como para que nos llevemos raro.

No sé qué es lo que siento por Wolfram. Pareciera que nada en realidad, como por ejemplo en este momento. Estoy completamente calmado, no me late el corazón, no me acelera el pulso, no me pongo nervioso. Aunque él esté cerca de mí en la cama todas las noches me siento tranquilo, incluso ahora que parecería más íntimo que otras veces. A veces es como si lo quisiera como un hermano, a veces como un amigo, a veces como mi compañero, o como una persona de mi edad con la que pasar el rato, o un mentor, o un guardián. Mis sentimientos varían desde el respeto a la igualdad o la superioridad en varias escalas.

Wolfram trata mi mano como un objeto. Continua mirándola con mucha calma y atención mientras rompe la barrera del contacto y la toma con una mano, la analiza con el tacto y pasa sus dedos entre los míos separándolos y apretándolos a modo de juego. Mi palma no es tan suave como podría ser, el uso del bat de béisbol y una vida normal manipulando distintas cosas y herramientas ha hecho que mi piel sea algo dura y tenga callos en algunas partes. Sus dedos pasa con suavidad por mi piel pero se siente lo rasposo, pero cuando caricia el dorso de mi mano es mucho más delicado y suavecito. Wolfram es un noble, uno podrá asumir que tiene manos de princesa que no ha lavado un plato en su vida, pero las practicas con la espada hacen que se parezcan a las mías. Yo no vengo de un lugar donde tuviera que vivir la vida de un esclavo, o romperme el lomo trabajando, así que estamos más o menos al mismo nivel de comodidades.

Cambia de mano y apoya la palma completamente contra la mía, él calcula la posición correcta del talón de la mano para medir ambas correctamente. Estiro los dedos y quedemos enfrentados en esta posición en forma de espejo.

Escucho su risa apagada. —Medimos iguales. —No lo veo bien, pero sé que está sonriendo.

—Es verdad.

El mueve levemente su mano hacia un lado y encaja sus dedos entre los míos entrelazándolos con suavidad y volvemos a apoyar los brazos en la cama. Es lo mismo de esta tarde, puedo sentir el calor del contacto.

Hubieron varios momentos en mi relación con Wolfram que me sentí muy unido a él, pero la sincronía en este momento es muy fuerte. Estoy acostumbrado al contacto físico, pero me pregunto que siente él, siempre trata con normalidad estos temas pero debería sentirse diferente que yo.

¿Qué sientes por mi Wolfram? No tengo el valor ni las ganas de hacer esta pregunta, ni tampoco sé cómo lidiar con las consecuencias.

Él me suelta y toma mi mano por debajo, la vuelve a entrelazar con la otra y sosteniéndola entre ambas de esta manera lleva mi brazo hacia su pecho. Me sorprendo de su actitud y mi corazón late una vez con fuerza por la sorpresa, siento el nerviosismo y la expectativa, ¿va a ponerla sobre su corazón? ¿Estará latiéndole demasiado rápido? No, no lo hace. Se acomoda en la almohada inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo y levanta las rodillas un poco, es la posición acurrucada que usa para dormir siempre.

Siento calor, en el rostro y en el cuerpo. No me muevo y él tampoco vuelve a hacerlo. Mi corazón late un rato con mucha fuerza pero se va apagando con el silencio y la quietud del ambiente. Pronto me voy a quedar dormido y aun me siento consternado por la duda, hubiera sido incomodo, pero quiero saber si los latidos rebotaban en su pecho.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

 


	2. Capítulo 2

**Días de primavera – Capítulo 2**

.

.

.

.

.

Hoy por primera vez en semanas tengo un día libre. Puedo dejar de ser un rey y ser un chico normal, aunque tenga que ser chico normal de este mundo medieval y mágico.

Yo voy a ser siempre yo, pero a veces siento que tengo varias personalidades. Está mi yo adolescente japonés que va al instituto y juega béisbol en las canchas cerca de la rivera, está el yo que es un joven rey obligado a madurar aceleradamente, y está el yo mazoku adolescente que le gusta escapar al pueblo para tener una probada de la vida normal de Shinma.

Hoy le toca a mí tercera personalidad salir a flote. Me sacudo el cabello mojado con la toalla y me miro en el espejo, el color es de un tono carmín oscuro, pero cuando se seque será marrón cobrizo.

Enumero las cosas que tengo que arreglar una a una. —¿Pelo?, listo. ¿Ojos?, listo. ¿Ropa? —Me paro y me observo, en general está bien, hasta las botas están gastadas—. Lista. Mmmh…

Creo que me estoy olvidando algo y me esfuerzo por recordar que es.

Ya le avisé a Josak que iba a hacer el cambio. Günter no está enterado. Y aunque no se lo dije a Conrad seguro sospecha, o ya le han avisado los agentes secretos. Suena como la CIA, pero son solo los mismos soldados de su escuadrón que van de infiltrados al pueblo. No son tan buenos, siempre logro conseguir un par de horas a solas, es fácil engañarlos y escabullirme. Debería preocuparme su falta de profesionalismo porque también son mis soldados, pero realmente me gusta el poder evadirlos, así que quiero pensar que no son tan incompetentes sino que yo soy algo escurridizo e impredecible. Siempre fui de pies ligeros desde chiquito, volvía loco a mis padres, así que en realidad puedo darme el lujo de no ser modesto con fundamento.

La daga. Eso era lo que me olvidaba. Voy hasta mi mesa de luz, la que corresponde a mi lado de la cama, y la saco del compartimiento de abajo. Mis pantalones tienen un largo bolsillo a los lados así que entra perfecta, ahora si siento la rigidez de un objeto que me faltaba antes contra mi pierna.

El pasillo está vacío, escucho el movimiento de botas hacia el lado contrario de donde voy a ir así que salgo con sigilo y me muevo con naturalidad y rapidez hasta otra habitación. En el recibidor amplio y bien decorado está Wolfram sentado en su banqueta junto a la ventana pintando en su atril, tiene el pintorcito blanco y la boina estilo francés de siempre. Cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que no me ha notado para nada, pero lo conozco bien para saber que aunque no me mire sabe que estoy aquí.

Me acerco por detrás y me paro a su lado. —Oye, ¿quieres venir conmigo?

Que sienta mi presencia con facilidad no significa que no dependa de su vista, no está al tanto de que he hecho el cambio. Mi pregunta lo hace voltear la cabeza.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —me rebota la pregunta con el ceño fruncido. A él no le gusta que me vaya al pueblo, pero no me importa.

—Al centro, ¿a dónde más? ¿Quieres venir a ver las tiendas? ¿Comer algunos dulces?

Vuelve la vista a su cuadro y chasquea la lengua. —Tsk. ¿Otra vez con esas cosas infantiles?

Está siendo altanero como siempre y me molesta. Apoyo mis antebrazos en sus hombros por detrás y le aprieto el rostro con las palmas, como está sentado y yo parado puedo apretarlo con mi peso fácilmente. Por suerte ha alejado el pincel del lienzo antes de que hiciera una mancha que no debía.

—No seas tan estirado, si tienes como mi edad Wolfram. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres venir? No me voy a quedar aquí todo el día para rogarte.

Dejo de jugar con su rostro y me quedo apoyado sobre él observando que decide. Está debatiendo, me mira de reojo mientras se frota la nariz porque se la he aplastado un poco y luego me corre la cara con su actitud orgullosa. Tarda poco en aflojar los brazos y luego suspira dejando la paleta en la mesilla y el pincel en el tarro con agua.

—Bueno, si tanto quieres que vaya. —Tsk, que tipo, siempre con esas excusas. Parto media sonrisa en mis labios ante su actitud poco sincera de siempre, ¡si quieres ir dilo!—. Igual ya estaba terminando.

Bien, que haga lo que quiera, aunque ya anda con eso parece que está de buen humor. Deja su boina en la banqueta y se quita el pintorcito sacándoselo por la cabeza.

—¿Te vas a cambiar?

—No.

Lo miro de arriba a abajo, tiene ropa más o menos normal hoy, un chalequito de cuello redondo y una camisa larga a la cual solo le levanta el cuello corto y le da vuelta las solapas a las mangas ahora que ya no tiene el pintorcito encima. Sus botas hasta la rodilla son algo llamativas, las miro con la mano en la barbilla y tuerzo los labios, el cuero se nota de buena calidad.

—¿Y las botas?

—Son cómodas.

Resoplo por la nariz. —Bueno. —no tengo ganas de insistir, me quiero ir ahora.

Wolfram y yo tenemos una silueta parecida, somos delgados y algo bajos porque aun somos chicos. Nos deslizamos por los pasillos de la misma manera, él me sigue sin que me tenga que preocupar por nada. En realidad él es un soldado, y muy buen espadachín, pero no es tan genial como se hace ver. Creo que vio más acción desde que llegué yo y comenzó a perseguirme de lo que nunca en otro momento de su vida.

Siendo príncipe, y el hijito más mimado de la reina, y un flojeras, según me han dicho y pude comprobarlo yo mismo en la vida diaria, no vio un campo de batalla más que desde el fondo de la formación. Su madre no permitiría que su hijo estuviera en las primeras filas.

Es todo un poco irónico, porque a Conrad lo mandaron al muere en una batalla sin salida a la que sobrevivió por pura suerte y mérito propio al hacer uso de sus habilidades, además de que fue educado más como plebeyo que como noble por ser mestizo. Y Gwendal es un noble importante y también protegido de su madre en una época, pero llego un momento que ya no se pudo evitar que tomara un papel de liderazgo en la milicia debido a los problemas del reino. Y también se volvió el Lord a la cabeza de una de las diez casas nobles tras la muerte de su padre, siendo actualmente el regente de todo un territorio interno. Conrad es un héroe de guerra retirado, y Gwen mi primer ministro, termino aceptando el puesto oficial solo hace unos meses.

Wolfram es el único de los tres hermanos que es considerado demasiado joven, demasiado inexperto, demasiado temperamental, y que además no se ha visto obligado a convertirse en regente aunque le corresponda por derecho de herencia. Su tío está vivo y es el actual Lord de su territorio, tal vez algún día se vuelva el señor de Bielefeld, pero ahora es solo un chico como yo. Incluso tengo más responsabilidades que él, y más rango porque, con la abdicación de su madre y mi asunción al trono ha perdido su estatus como príncipe. Igual, príncipe o no, no puede superar el status de rey. Él podría haberme odiado por eso, pero en realidad no está tan interesado en la política de ese modo, solo le preocupa la estabilidad del país y es respetado como noble porque se compromete socialmente con sus responsabilidades.

Aunque, según me han contado vagamente sus hermanos y Gunter, él se ha dedicado durante mucho tiempo a una vida de lujos y comodidades, Wolfram es una persona algo distinta ahora que yo he entrado en juego. Él accede a probar más fácilmente cosas que son ajenas a su status y también es más flexible con sus exigencias. Los viajes que ha hecho para ir a buscarme al fin del mundo en barcos mugrosos de cargo, rodeado de personas de cuestionable procedencia, lo han ablandado a la fuerza. Me imagino que debe haber sido duro para él caer desde lo más alto a lo más bajo de golpe, pero increíblemente fue su decisión propia, y gracias a eso creció mucho como persona. Creo que nadie se lo ha dicho, pero eso es lo que piensan todos. Wolfram ha madurado y creo que no se da cuenta.

Pero yo no conocí a su viejo yo, no al menos por mucho tiempo. Tuve una probada de su personalidad estirada y engreída apenas llegué, pero todo cambio muy rápido y antes no pasábamos tanto tiempo juntos.

—Es mejor salir por la puerta Este.

—Entonces bajemos por la próxima escalera a la derecha, luego podemos retomar el camino hacia afuera pasando por la segunda cocina.

Wolf asiente y más o menos ya sabemos cómo proceder. A paso rápido sorteamos dos pasillos luego de bajar los pocos escalones de un desnivel que da a un entrepiso antes del sótano, nos escondemos de la guardia un momento antes de avanzar hacia la derecha. Espiamos que no haya mucho movimiento de sirvientes y cruzamos rápidamente la cocina sin que nadie nos note pasar por el segundo corredor de las alacenas donde se acumulan las provisiones. Vamos en fila, intercambiamos posiciones a la cabeza depende de para donde nos movemos, pero el avance jamás se detiene, no hasta llegar afuera.

Cruzar el patio resulta más complicado. Nos quedamos escondidos esperando tras una perecilla de piedra al lado de la puerta hasta que desaparezcan unos guardias, pero no se mueven. Mientras escuchamos una conversación ajena entre ellos Wolfram se agacha y yo espero, echa una pequeña piedra disparándola con el pulgar hasta un barril y resuena como un tambor. Aprovechamos la distracción y no perdemos un segundo en escurrirnos sin ruido de pisadas hasta un árbol, desde ahí es fácil llegar a la puerta que no está custodiada a esta hora. Salimos.

* * *

Van a haber de tres a cinco guardias en la ciudad esperando, pero el camino bajando la ladera lo podemos hacer sin pensar que nos están vigilando. Ahora si camino a paso flojo, mis botas hacen crujir la gravilla. Llevo mis brazos tras mi cabeza, el día es lindo y tenía muchas ganas de salir a caminar. El cielo está despejado, es primavera, apenas hemos comenzado la estación y en un mes será el cumpleaños de Wolfram. Esta es su estación por excelencia, la mía es el verano. Yuuri significa Julio en mazoku, que es cuando comienza el verano en este país.

Wolfram camina a mi lado, cuando me doy la vuelta me mira y sonrió.

—¿Por qué estás tan alegre? —me pregunta.

—No te parece que es un día hermoso, se siente genial.

—Eres feliz con muy poco. —Está muy relajado, con este día nadie puede estar de mal humor.

El camino de tierra está delimitado con pasto nuevo de un verde brillante, la ladera baja hacia el pueblo casi imperceptiblemente, pero el castillo está muy arriba donde termina la colina y empiezan las montañas, la fortaleza impenetrable. El camino también está un poco más levantado que el resto, los lados bajan suavemente y forman dos mares de color verde que me hacen tener ganas de tirarme y rodar hasta el medio.

A lo lejos hacia la derecha hay un campo de flores salvajes pequeño, y más a lo lejos se ven los sembrados de colores y distintas formas, y todas las granjas. Al fondo de todo se puede ver un bosque, pero no lo es, aunque está muy lejos sé que son las plantaciones de árboles de fruta. Del lado izquierdo, hacia dónde vamos girando al seguir la carretera de tierra, comienza el pueblo que se extiende hasta donde ya no llega la vista. La ciudad capital es enorme, los suburbios son casitas de madera y piedra lindas pero simples, y a medida que nos acercamos al centro se amplían las avenidas y comienzan a haber lámparas negras de aceite en las calles adornadas con canteros, los edificios cambian a unos más modernos y decorados, e incluso hay pavimento de piedras y vereda. Es el estilo de un pueblo europeo.

Me pego al escaparate de una tienda de variedades para ver que hay adentro en las estanterías, los locales tienen grandes vidrieras donde los niños se juntan a ver las mercancías mientras los adultos pasean por las calles. Hay un puesto de flores más adelante, y al dar la vuelta en la esquina doblamos y comenzamos a caminar por la calle principal. La cantidad de gente aumenta abismalmente, los comerciantes gritan, los clientes se asombran por las ofertas, las parejas caminan de la mano y los niños corretean. Conozco este lugar de memoria, de día y de noche, pero me gusta venir temprano porque están armadas las ferias.

Hay tiendas de tela y mesones de madera dispuestos en la calle que tiene el ancho de cuatro veredas, forman una hilera de negocios en el medio del camino. En algunos lugares las lonas se extienden hasta las casas o negocios de enfrente formando un toldo que genera sombra por secciones, en otros lugares los rayos del sol golpean con fuerza la piedra del piso y la cabeza de la gente. Hay olor a comida y mucho colorido en los puestos de frutas y verduras, de un lado está el mercado, y del otro las variedades. Joyería, armas, vajilla, ropa, antigüedades, juguetes, se puede encontrar cualquier cosa.

Aquí es donde más aprendo de este mundo, me gusta revisar los objetos extraños y escuchar hablar a la gente. La multitud genera ruido y calor, la gente charla agitada en distintos acentos de muchas cosas que no me son familiares.

Me inclino para ver un juguete que se mueve, los niños están impresionados, pero para mí es un mecanismo precario de cuerdas y poleas fácil de imaginar. A veces me pregunto qué sentiría la gente de aquí al ver algo dela Tierra, estamos como cien o doscientos años más adelantados tecnológicamente, dejando de lado los inventos de Anissina.

—¿Te gusta eso?

—Es simpático, ¿no te parece? Estaba pensando en lo simple que se ve comparado con la tecnología de la Tierra. ¿Nunca te he contado mucho de eso verdad?

Recién ahora noto que Wolfram estaba pensando comprarlo, pero mi conversación ha quitado la atención del objeto y ha sacado la mano de su bolsillo. Creo que él piensa que me ilusiono como los niños, pero mi curiosidad es todo lo contrario al asombro que él entiende. No es porque me impresionen estas cosas como novedades, sino que me impresionan por sus diferencias. Por lo que Wolf comenta, una vez me pareció que él creía que era pobre en el otro mundo, me daba gracia que tal vez sintió pena porque él es rico. Ahora me parece que entiende mejor, pero desde su punto de vista ser el hijo de un banquero debe ser como ser el hijo de un comerciante de aquí.

—No, nunca hablas mucho de eso.

—Ah, debe ser porque hablar de casa me hace que la extrañe —él me mira serio, pero no estoy para nada triste.

De vez en cuando voy y vengo a la Tierra, aunque no lo controlo, y aunque pase mucho tiempo atrapado aquí, solo el hecho de saber que puedo volver me deja tranquilo. Mi hogar está en los dos lados. Wolfram solía ser muchísimo más duro respecto a este tema, para él tendría que haber venido aquí y no vuelto nunca más al otro lado, no le importaba que tuviera que abandonar a mi familia o amigos porque eso era a lo que estaba destinado. Pero a medida que se ha encariñado creo que le importa más lo que siento, así que no me ha vuelto a decir nada tan directo como eso. Una vez le pregunte si lloraría si no volvía a Shin Makoku, me dijo que no, y luego cuando pensaba que era un insensible y no me quería tanto como pensé me dijo que no lo haría porque soy demasiado bueno y podría renunciar a mi familia por quedarme aquí. Logró tocarme bastante con eso, fue lindo.

Durante un tiempo no fuimos tan amigos. Wolf me perseguía y pasábamos tiempo juntos, pero no me sentía tan cercano a él. Ha venido al pueblo conmigo antes, pero ahora se siente diferente, hablamos más y está todo más suelto entre nosotros. Es parte de abrir un poco los corazones para comprenderse.

—Tenemos cosas como estas, pero se las considera viejas, ningún niño jugaría con eso existiendo los video juegos, las computadoras, la televisión y el internet. Incluso es un poco un problema, la gente es sedentaria, se la pasan sentados frente a una pantalla para trabajar o pasar el rato.

—¿Es eso una forma de vida?

Mientras conversamos caminamos entre la gente uno al lado del otro. De vez en cuando me detengo para ver algo que me interesa. Wolfram me acompaña a donde sea que yo quiera, él no está realmente interesado en ver nada todavía.

—Sí, lo es. Se trabaja mucho con las computadoras. Son máquinas. El mejor ejemplo para imaginarlo es todo lo que conoces que inventa Anissina, la tecnología de la tierra es similar, y a la vez muy diferente. La electricidad viaja por cables y da luz a todos lados, las calles o las casas, las ciudades vistas desde arriba de noche son brillantes. Se puede viajar volando más rápido que en barco, y también se ha llegado a otros planetas con naves espaciales o robots. Las maquinas lavan la ropa, sirve de transporte, cortan el pasto, aran los campos, los riegan, los cultivan. La gente no hace tantos labores físicos como aquí, se dedican a operarlas y mantenerlas. Aunque no es así en todos lados, hay muchos lugares donde la tecnología no llega, no tienen los recursos y están atrasados. Las ciudades grandes son las que están más avanzadas. El planeta es enorme, así que incluso hay lugares en medio de la selva o el desierto donde los humanos viven como en el pasado, pueblos perdidos en el tiempo.

—¿Como las tribus Speiseeis al norte de este mundo? Viven en el hielo.

—¿En serio? No sabía de eso, no me ha tocado estudiarlo aun. Es como los esquimales de la Tierra.

—Y también está la gente del bosque en tierras humanas, los Waldhorst.

—Hay demasiadas cosas que no sé.

—Aprenderás. —Me asegura Wolfram—. Pareces saber mucho de tu mundo, no pensé que fueras una persona tan culta. En realidad, no entiendo tu status o tu educación del todo, es complicado imaginar de dónde vienes. Supongo que sin contexto nunca voy a poder entender tu línea de pensamiento. Ni tú la mía.

Sé que para él es fácil llevar nuestra relación como rey y noble, o más simple aun, como un chico y otro chico de su edad. Pero nunca trata de verme como lo que soy en la Tierra, no lo siento cómodo cuando explico que no soy tan especial por tal o cual cosa que en Japón es normal y aquí no, no le gustan mis comparaciones. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que nunca hablo mucho del otro lado, no le he explicado nada a fondo como para que él entienda, ¿cómo podría esperar que comprendiera solo con retazos de información?

Lo podemos arreglar fácil, solo voy soltar más la lengua y listo. Sé que Wolf está más apegado a mí y ahora toma enserio lo que le digo, últimamente veo que se interesa más en mi de verdad.

—Pero yo te entiendo. —le aseguro, luego dudo un poco por todo lo que venía pensando—. Al menos creo que lo hago, o de no ser así lo voy a hacer en algún momento. Después de todo mientras viva aquí tengo que adaptarme a este mundo, sus costumbres, los status sociales, y todas esas cosas que no me parecen tan comunes. Y respecto a lo otro, te contaré sobre mi mundo, pero tendrás que aprender mucho para entenderme. Mi madre dice que las relaciones interraciales son complicadas, pero mientras ambas partes estén interesadas en la cultura del otro no debería ser un problema entenderse.

—¿Quieres contarme cosas de tu mundo? —me impresiona ver que le sorprende que quiero contarle cosas, pero él sonríe y me dan más ganas aun de hacer este cambio.

—Se me ocurren demasiadas cosas, pero te contare de todo, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo a partir de ahora.

Días, meses, voy a estar aquí por mucho tiempo. Wolfram está contento. Hay un vendedor de comida cerca, el hambre me distrae, me adelanto un poco para acercarme al canasto donde el contenido está tapado por unas telas.

—¿Qué vendes? —le pregunto al chico que está parado aquí.

—Panes rellenos, ¡los mejores! Carne y queso, tomate y queso, pollo, cerdo, lo que quieras chico. Condimentado con distintas especias. ¿De qué lo quieres?

—¿Cuánto cuesta? —pregunto y meto la mano en el bolsillo, tengo algunas monedas.

—Dos… —empieza a decir, pero cuando ve a Wolfram este calculador ve una oportunidad de inflar el precio—, tres pesos. Dos por cinco.

Me cruzo de brazos y lo miro, incluso dos pesos era caro. —Tres por cinco.

—¿Tres? Pero eso es menos que a dos cada uno. Son dos por cinco. —A pesar de que lo pelea sabe que me he dado cuenta de su treta de antes.

—Entonces me iré a comprar otra cosa por allá—le digo desinteresadamente y volteo. La respuesta es inmediata.

—Bien, bien, tres por cinco.

Tuve suerte de que era solo un chico, de haber estado un adulto no creo que hubiera aflojado tan rápido. —Gzz, no es fácil de engañar, ¿verdad joven amo?

Me rio un poco. —No, no lo soy.

Me he acostumbrado a como me tratan, la gente de aquí ve mi disfraz como un chico de clase media alta, no muy rico pero si con posibilidad de estrujarle algunos billetes. Pero Wolfram tiene toda la pinta de niño rico, no importa si lo visto de plebeyo o de pordiosero.

Mi status de supuesto hijo de comerciantes pasa a noble apenas me ven con él. Y también aprendí a ser consciente de que la gente me ve como alguien apuesto de rasgos exóticos, consideran que mis características como japonés que hace que mis ojos sean redondos y rasgados es algo muy bello. Aprendí que si me rio un poquito y entrecierro los ojos me encuentran encantador, eso viene bien a la mano a veces. Lo único que me quita credibilidad es mi comportamiento comunacho, si me estirara imitando a Wolfram, Gwendal o Günter yo también podría ser visto con facilidad como un noble importante, pero no quiero eso en el pueblo, quiero ser todo lo contrario.

El pan es enorme, son hogazas enteras calientes y suaves, al primer mordisco encuentro el relleno, el queso es abundante. Wolfram no parece descontento con la comida, pero siempre mira con recelo las cosas que compro en cualquier lado. Es uno para cada uno, y reservo el último para después en una alforja que cuelgo de mi cinturón, siempre la traigo por las dudas.

Como decía antes, no quiero ser un señor noble en este lugar. Ya he tenido coartadas como esa y viví la experiencia. Lo que me interesa es vivir la vida de otra clase social, porque para comprender a la gente lo mejor es verlo desde su punto de vista. Cuando me escapé solo la última vez me puse la ropa más andrajosa que pude, funciono bastante bien porque me trataron como un chico pobre cualquiera, incluso me echaron de en frente de algunas vidrieras porque le daba mal aspecto al lugar. Es bastante duro, sé que es utópico pero siendo el rey quiero erradicar cosas como esas, lo mínimo que merece la gente es buena educación y trabajo digno, no quiero ver mi país lleno de indigentes en las calles muriéndose de hambre.

Me estoy tomando mi trabajo bastante en serio y deben pensar que vine a estudiar a mi pueblo, pero en realidad solo estoy flojeando. Aun me falta para poder considerarme un buen político. Hago lo que puedo.

Mientras parloteaba en mi mente y divagaba me separé de Wolfram. No estaba mirando si estaba o no a mi lado porque me venía siguiendo todo el camino, empiezo a dar vueltas y no lo encuentro, para cuando lo veo está bastante lejos mirando algo en una tienda. Parece que mientras yo lo ignoraba se interesó por algo y me dejó solo. Lo veo que se da cuenta de que ya no estoy y comienza a buscarme, estamos en lados opuestos de una calle lateral a la principal, habíamos doblado en una esquina y salimos de la zona de carpas para a ver unos negocios por aquí cerca.

Algo se estremece en el piso, se escucha el ruido de un pequeño terremoto, me desconcierta y no entiendo que es hasta que veo una cantidad impresionante de ovejas dando la vuelta en una esquina y comenzando a desfilar por toda esta calle. ¡¿Por qué tantas?! Cientos de ovejas, no, ¡miles de ovejas! Una, dos, tres, cuarenta, ochenta, hola, número ciento veinte, ¿cómo estás? No las puedo contar. Caminan a paso lento berreando y haciendo cosas de oveja como regar el camino de bolitas mientras levantan polvillo y hacen resonar el empedrado.

Wolfram y yo nos vimos a los ojos cuando esto comenzaba, pero no tuvimos tiempo de movernos y ahora estamos esperado que termine este extraño desfile para reencontrarnos. Él me mira del otro lado con las manos tras su espalda, está parado de forma correcta pero floja, la camisa larga que tiene le queda simpática porque es holgada, tiene cara de aburrido. ¿Cuánto más van a tardar en pasar todas estas? Baah, booh, buuh. La variedad de ruidos que se escuchan son todos incorrectos. Una oveja me mira con sus ojos raros mientras pasa lentamente por delante mío y me grita. No berrea, grita. ¡¿Cómo puedes gritar así?! ¡Las ovejas hacen Beeh, Beeh!

Tengo medio pan en la mano y no puedo comer más, entre el polvo y el olor ya no quiero. Miro el final de la cuadra y aun vienen doblando la esquina, me dan ganas de sentarme a esperar, es imposible cruzar al otro lado porque los cuerpos redondos de lana se pegan unos con otros. Me pregunto a donde estarán yendo, están todas gorditas, ¿las va a esquilar?

Cuando miro a Wolfram hace algo raro, aún está parado derechito con las manos a su espalda, pero se quiebra y se inclina de lado muy lentamente. Lo hace de una forma que se nota que está jugando, me mira fijo mientras se desliza lentamente y se pone derecho de golpe. Vueeeelve a caer lentamente. Me rio, es gracioso, no sé cómo lo hace tan perfecto pero sus piernas no se mueven un centímetro, es solo su torso. Está tratando de hacerme reír, nunca lo había visto hacerse el gracioso. Pero aunque tuvo una buena respuesta de mi parte porque estoy sonriendo deja de hacerlo, se frota el cabello y corre la vista. Creo que está muy aburrido y por eso ha empezado a hacer cosas tontas, pero no siente confianza, no pareciera estar cómodo con su lado tonto. En general él siempre se queja de este tipo de actitudes cuando las hago, porque soy yo el que actúa exagerado y como idiota de vez en cuando. Tal vez se lo he pegado. Según Wolf es poco digno, pero bien que se ríe cuando no hay nadie y hago morisquetas.

La procesión de animales está terminando, estoy ansioso por volver al otro lado así que corro hasta la esquina rodeando a las últimas ovejas, como tengo mucha energía es evidente que estoy contento de volver a su lado. Aprovecho que hoy está más suelto, me cuelgo de él un momento rodeando incluso sus brazos, no puede moverse.

—¿Por qué te fuiste y no me avisaste? Pensé que no iba a poder cruzar nunca.

Nuestra pequeña tonta reunión se ve frustrada por un extraño. Esta calle ha quedado casi sin gente por todo el lio de recién y un indeseable se hace presente.

—Hey chicooohs. —La voz nasal me molesta, no suelto a Wolfram, ahora lo sostengo por los hombros desde un lado—. ¿Que ashen aquí tan solohs?

—¿Qué quieres viejo, eres un pervertido acaso? ¿Por qué le hablas a dos chicos jóvenes, hu? —soy rudo y me tenso.

El tipo esta borracho como una cuba y no puede más. Lo tenemos a unos cuantos metros y le siento el olor a alcohol, orina e intenciones extrañ soy estúpido y no sé con seguridad que es lo que quiere, pero no me gusta ser el objeto de sus fantasías sexuales si es el caso. Asco. Si quiere robarnos es un poco mejor, pero igual de malo.

Tiene una botella en la mano, yo una daga en el bolsillo, no apruebo la violencia pero no veo a los agentes cerca y aunque estén en algún lado escondidos tengo que saber cuidarme solo. Aunque hoy estoy con Wolfram, lo estoy sosteniendo protectoramente pero él está siendo mi escudo y sé que no va a moverse ni cambiar de actitud.

Wolf apenas ladea el rostro y me habla en voz baja casi sin mover los labios. —No hables con él.

Se cuidarme Wolf, me encantaría contarle que no es la primera, ni la última, vez que me encuentro en problemas, pero no quiero que me sermonee. No tengo tiempo para pensar que vamos a hacer porque al tipo no le interesa la evidente tensión del ambiente mientras lo miramos fijo, se acerca y estira una mano, me sorprendo y Wolfram también. Ha intentado tocar su cabello.

—¡No lo toques viejo de mierda! —Es demasiado, ya me enojé, avanzo unos pasos y hago lo único que se me ocurre por reflejo, entierro mi pie entre sus piernas con fuerza.

La patada en las bolas no tiene rival, se dobla y cae, no iba a resistir ningún golpe en ese estado igualmente. Me doy la vuelta y tomo a Wolfram de la muñeca, hora de correr.

—¡Vámonos de aquí!

Hay gente saliendo de las tiendas y movimiento en la esquina de los comerciantes, han escuchado problemas y salieron de sus tientas. Ya no estamos solos y no hay peligro. Pero quiero aprovechar esta conmoción para otra cosa, como se ha formado una especie de multitud de curiosos de golpe el tránsito de la calle es complicado de sortear. Pero nosotros somos algo pequeños y delgados, así que nos escurrimos con facilidad entre las personas y pasamos rápido, a diferencia de lo complicado que le será a un soldado adulto pasar. Quiero perder a los agentes.

—Escucha Wolf —le digo y volteo un momento a verlo, el corre a mi lado pero aun lo sostengo de la muñeca—, vamos a cambiar de planes, quiero estar unas horas libre. Así que hay que perder a los soldados que nos vigilan, necesito que me sigas la corriente.

—No creo que sea una buena idea…

—¡Esta bien! —le interrumpo—, siempre lo hago.

—¿Siempre lo haces? ¿No te parece irresponsable? ¡Oye! ¿Me estas escuchando?

—Nop. —Ni tampoco lo estoy mirando, ni llevando más a rastras, si quiere venir tiene que seguirme por su cuenta. Hay un lugar que quiero visitar hoy pero queda más lejos.

Corremos y doblo en un callejón, conozco bien esta ciudad a esta altura, tal vez no como la palma de mi mano pero lo suficiente. De seguro incluso más que Wolfram. Las calles grandes se van angostando, esta ciudad parece haber sido construida como salía en el momento, y el terreno tiene desniveles, es una zona de grandes colinas. Desde la montaña y el castillo el terreno va en bajada hasta el valle, las construcciones de la ciudad comienzan arriba y se van extendiendo hasta el terreno plano. En esta parte hay escalinatas, vueltas, subidas, bajadas, callejuelas, y callejones sin salida.

Tengo muy buena resistencia física, me he acostumbrado a recorrer estos lugares, pero algunas calles empinadas te quitan el aliento. Si tuviera mi bicicleta me vería tentado a buscar una calle alta y tirarme en bajada a gran velocidad, siempre imaginé que sería terriblemente divertido.

Guio a Wolfram por un lugar de tierra con escalones de madera encajados en el piso, es irregular y precario. La mayoría de estos arreglos son viejos e improvisados. Las casas de paredes altas pintadas de colores claros y sin decoraciones tienen varios pisos, la pintura está descascarada y hay canteros de flores en algunas de las pequeñas ventanas en lo alto. Otras estructuras tienen paredes de piedra irregulares y con musgo o plantas entre ellas. Las decoraciones ya no son de metal, casi todo es madera, pero hay algunas lamparitas negras con adornos en algunas casas. Me gusta esta parte del paisaje urbano, hay bastante verde por algunos lugares, y todo luce acogedor.

Nos metemos por un tapiado roto después de pasear por algunos lugares, a esta altura creo que los soldados me deben estar buscando todavía, llega cierto punto de las vueltas que hago donde sé que no son capaces de saber dónde me he metido. Van a terminar yendo para abajo cuando estoy arriba, o para arriba cuando estoy abajo. Levanto una madera floja de una medianera hecha de tablones y dejo que pase primero Wolf, entro después de él y dejo caer la tabla en su lugar, él observa este lugar.

—Parece un jardín secreto, ¿verdad? —le comento.

—No sabía que existían lugares abandonados como estos en estas partes de la ciudad.

—No sé si decir que luce lindo o aterrador, me imagino que de noche no es tan divertido andar por aquí. Pero me gusta pasar siempre que vengo, tiene algo que me gusta, es muy tranquilo.

—A mí me parece un hermoso lugar.

Hay una fuente de piedra en forma de pedestal, esta carcomida y llena de enredaderas, tiene una escultura compleja de mujeres en el centro. En su tiempo debe haber sido hermosa, pero ahora es uno más de los adornos abandonados y consumidos por la naturaleza. En otros sitios de este lugar he encontrado bancos de metal y madera antiguos, canteros de flores hechos de cemento y vidrios de colores, una que otra estatua y unas sogas que supongo eran parte de una hamaca rota. Ya he explorado todo lo que hay aquí, no me queda nada más por conocer así que no tengo curiosidad, solo estamos de paso. Las plantas crecen salvajes y han invadido todos lados, hay arbustos enormes y como es primavera se han extendido otras plantas por las paredes cercanas y los árboles, es una pequeña mini selva. Pasamos caminando por un pequeño sendero marcado en la tierra hasta el otro lado. Tal vez otro día podría volver con Wolfram para que vea el resto, pero ahora ya estamos saliendo.

Lo que hay al otro lado lo impresiona, es nada, después del jardín viene la gran bajada y no hay escaleras.

—Por favor no grites mucho, nos vemos abajo.

Lo empujo. La cara de Wolfram cuando cae sentado es la de un hombre traicionado por su mejor amigo de rostro inocente. Es bastante divertido pero me da algo de pena.

—AHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….

Me rio con fuerza. ¡Ha gritado, de verdad! Pero se va a divertir. Supongo.

Salto en el deslizadero y voy detrás de él. El canal que estamos usando de tobogán esta hecho de un material duro como cemento, está bien pulido y tiene la mínima fricción posible. No estoy seguro de para que lo usaban antes, tal vez para el agua, u otra cosa, pero ahora es parte del jardín abandonado. El recorrido no es ni largo ni corto, se hace rápido porque esto es increíblemente empinado, como una montaña rusa. Llegando al final hace una curva y entramos a algo similar a un túnel porque hay unas estructuras de madera antiguas que hacen de techo. Wolfram llega acostado al último tramo, se detiene lentamente cuando la rampa se pone horizontal al piso, sus piernas cuelgan del final del deslizadero que está a medio metro del suelo, por suerte no ha seguido de largo.

Me detengo colocando las piernas a ambos lados y trabándome antes de golpearlo, me levanto y lo observo de arriba, está traumatizado. Podría haberle avisado y todo, pero me pareció más rápido y divertido de este modo, nunca está de más un poco de emoción en la vida, ¿o no?

—¿Y? ¿Qué te pareció el tobogán?

—¡Estás loco! ¡Por poco me matas! —me grita cuando lepregunto, se da la vuelta y se comienza a levantar pero se queda a gatas. Ha perdido el sentido del equilibrio.

—Está hecho de material, es completamente seguro.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Este abandonado, podría pasar cualquier cosa.

—Te preocupas mucho.

—¡¿Me preocupo mucho?! Debes estar bromeando, ¿Cómo no voy a preocuparme de romperme la cabeza de un golpe?

—Vaamos, fue divertido, ¿no me vas a decir que no? —Yo sonrió y el me frunce el ceño, me parece que si se divirtió un poco. Le ayudo a levantarse y se sacude los pantalones algo enojado—. Ya hemos perdido a los soldados, estoy seguro, siempre se despistan desde antes del deslizadero.

—No hemos hecho nada en particular más que caminar por la ciudad, ¿cómo estás tan seguro?

—Porque hago esto siempre.

—¿Siempre que vienes usas esto?

—Las primeras veces no, pero cuando lo encontré me gustó, es una forma rápida de bajar desde allá. Por otro camino toma como media hora, hay varias escaleras pero no una directa, así que hay que ir rodeando las casas y se hace muy largo. Pero para llegar al deslizadero solo se puede entrar por el jardín, y para llegar al jardín tienes que entrar por los callejones y saber cuál es la tapia correcta. Eso los despista siempre. Además, aunque encuentren en jardín no puedes ver donde comienza esto, en esa parte solo parece que terminara el terreno.

Así es como engañe a Wolfram, voy a recordar por muchísimo tiempo su expresión antes de caer, y también la que tenía aquí abajo.

—No se puede ver el comienzo de la rampa a menos que te asomes por el borde y veas que está ahí abajo, el primer tramo es muy empinado así que necesité algo de valor para tirarme. La primera vez yo también casi me hago en los pantalones, pero termine adorando el viaje.

—No me hice en los pantalones —se queja.

—No estaba diciendo eso, dije que yo casi me hago.

—Hump.

Ruedo los ojos, creo que ya está bien como para que sigamos.

—Vamos, hay que seguir por aquí hasta salir a un camino. Escuche que hay una cascada alejándose del pueblo hacia las granjas, quiero ir a verla, pero es un tramo a pie bastante largo. Por eso quería venir hoy temprano.

—¿Y porque no dijiste que queras ir ahí? No necesitamos caminar tanto, podríamos haber ido cabalgando

—Primero, no quiero un sequito de soldados rondándome en mi día libre. Segundo, me gusta más ir a explorar por mi cuenta. Tercero, no se cabalgar bien y lo sabes.

—Eso es porque te niegas a tomarlo como algo normal, si usaras más tu caballo no tendrías problemas.

—Lo que quiero es una bicicleta. ¿Por qué no tienen bicicletas? No entiendo, es un sistema que no requiere motor, ya las deberían haber inventado. —A pesar de sus quejas él comienza a caminar conmigo, estamos yendo hacia la salida del pueblo—. Tiene dos ruedas, unos pedales y un manubrio, te sientas así en el medio y cuando aprendes a mantener el equilibrio es fácil. Puedes andar con eso para todos lados, y hay gente que aprende a hacer piruetas y todo, es lo más básico como trasporte. Es ecológico, barato, y no necesitas darle de comer ni nada porque es un objeto.

—No puedo imaginarlo, para mí lo normal es un buen caballo.

—Supongo que están muy acostumbrados a usarlos. En la ciudad del otro mundo jamás veras uno en las calles, ¿puedes imaginarlo? Si fueras allí, no verías un caballo en ningún lado, no se usan para nada, sería totalmente diferente. Pero verías autos, camiones, colectivos. Conrad me dijo que la primera vez que vio una camioneta pensó que era un tanque de guerra manejado por magia, así que supongo que eso te ayudará a imaginarlo…

Le cuento a Wolfram mil y un cosas de los transportes mientras caminamos. Él me habla de carruajes, barcos, caballos de guerra y otros animales que no conozco, y yo le hablo de trenes bala, motos de carrera y jets de combate. Nada que ver una cosa con la otra, pero él y yo vamos aprendiendo. Nos reímos y nos asombramos, a él no le cuesta imaginar las cosas de las que le hablo, pero me gustaría ver si es posible traer alguna revista en alguno de mis viajes entre mundo y mundo, quiero que lo vea en imágenes.

El camino se ha convertido en un paisaje diferente, vamos avanzando por una carretera sin gravilla, la tierra esta compactada y dura por el paso constante de los carros y carretas que van por aquí. A un lado comienza a formarse una montaña, pasa de ser una colina que va creciendo a una pared que me recuerda a un acantilado pequeño. Nos paramos a tomar agua en una vertiente, es una pequeña línea de agua que fluye de la piedra, me divierto viéndola porque me parece linda. Es una cascada bebé, Wolfram se ha reído, pero yo sigo diciendo que es una vista previa de la cascada que quería ver más adelante.

Al otro lado del camino donde no tenemos pared hay campo. Pasamos en frente de varios sembrados y granjas, pero no vemos gente. A esta hora parece que están durmiendo, y como es un día libre los chicos se deben de haber ido a la ciudad a curiosear. Somos los únicos que vamos en contra de la corriente. Sobre el acantilado comienza a haber árboles y más follaje que da sombra, si hubiéramos subido en vez de seguir por aquí seguro hubiéramos entrado en un bosque. El sol se esconde en las nubes, y no vuelve a aparecer.

Pensé que era una nube pasajera pero mientras caminamos siento el cambio en el ambiente, el olor del aire es diferente, Wolfram mira al cielo varias veces y creo que tiene la misma sensación que yo. Tenía que llover, ¡pero esperaba que fuera más tarde! ¡No ahora! Estoy rogando que no caigan gotas, pero lo hacen, la tierra empieza a ponerse moteada por los puntos oscuros del agua.

—Debe ser una lluvia pasajera. —dice Wolfram.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

 


	3. Capítulo 3

**Días de primavera – Capítulo 3**

.

.

.

.

.

Estamos en una casetilla de madera destartalada a un lado del camino, hay un árbol encima que crece en el acantilado y tiene un follaje enorme, así que aunque esta construcción está llena de agujeros nos logra cubrir bastante entre ambas cosas. Estamos completamente empapados, tengo hasta los calzoncillos mojados, las botas llenas de agua y el cabello pesado y húmedo pegado a las mejillas. Wolfram terminó con el pelo lacio de tanta agua, y ahora que se le secó un poco sin los cuidados de siempre tiene los rizos para cualquier lado, está de mal humor porque no le gusta.

Dejando de lado lo fashion en todo esto, ¡hace frio! El viento entra entre unas tablas rotas y no tenemos con que resguardarnos. Estamos hechos bolita uno al lado del otro desde hace un rato.

—¿Por qué siempre que salgo contigo me pasan cosas como esta? —se queja Wolf.

—Fuiste tú el que dijo que era una lluvia pasajera. Mira que pasajera que es.

Frente a nosotros se extiende un barrial inundado, el agua cae como a baldazos con un ruido increíble. Un trueno corta nuestra conversación, es como si hubiera caído una bomba y nos estremecemos del susto, luego viene la luz cegadora en el horizonte. El cielo está negro, las nubes apocalípticas dan miedo y se puede ver los destellos que viaja entre ellas.

—Yo que sabía que era una tormenta eléctrica —se defiende.

—Tengo frio, mis pies están congelados —digo suavecito, cuando muevo los dedos adentro de mis botas el cuero cruje y se siente el agua.

Nos íbamos a comer el ultimo pan y medio hace un rato, pero nos encontramos con que es una masa pegajosa y húmeda dentro de mi alforja, ninguno de los dos queremos eso. Hace como dos horas que estamos aquí y ya no tenemos ganas de seguir conversando.

Wolfram se levanta y se para atrás mío. —Hazme lugar —me pide.

—¿Para qué? —pregunto pero me muevo un poco más adelante, él se sienta detrás de mí con las piernas bien abiertas y pega su entrepierna a mi espalda baja, me incomoda de repente.

—¿No dijiste que tenías frio? —Me rodea el estómago con un brazo, me tenso un poco ante ese contacto inesperado y luego de que se termina de acomodar me abraza. Su rostro está justo detrás de mí nuca, cuando habla lo escucho demasiado cerca—. Puedo mantenerte caliente.

Me gustaría reprochar que esta igual de mojado e igual de frio que yo, pero no lo está. Wolfram no está seco del todo, pero si mucho más que yo, y su cuerpo es increíblemente caliente.

—¿Por qué estás tan caliente? —le pregunto y pienso ligeramente en el doble sentido de esta frase.

—Estoy usando magia. Fuego. ¿Recuerdas?

Se ilumina la lamparita en mi cabeza, ¡magia de fuego! Wolfram casi nunca usa sus poderes especiales en su vida cotidiana, pero los tiene. Como me acostumbré a él sin usarlos, ya que siempre terminábamos pasando más tiempo juntos en tierras humanas que aquí, o en casa donde no los usa, me olvido que no es una persona normal. No es un humano, es un mazoku, y los demonios tienen poderes.

Automáticamente comprendí todo, así que puedo ignorar como vibra su voz tan cerca de mi cuello y pienso que esto está bien. Sostengo sus brazos firmemente y me quedo así, no estoy relajado porque mantengo mi cuerpo hecho un ovillo. Miro el piso, en mi campo de visión está la punta de sus botas y nada más interesante, solo hay tierra y comienza el charco de agua de afuera. El ruido de la lluvia sigue igual de fuerte, como música ambiente, si tuviera una mantita y estuviera en mi cama seria la hora perfecta para una siesta. Ahora estoy sumamente calentito, Wolfram es un calefactor humano.

—No tienes que sostenerme así, no voy a mover las manos —me dice luego de un rato. No estoy haciendo nada, pero he mantenido apretados sus brazos contra mi cuerpo en el mismo lugar.

—No estoy incomodo, te mantengo cerca porque tengo frio.

Las manos de Wolfram me aprietan por reflejo, sus brazos se mueven rodeando más mi torso y apoya la frente contra la parte trasera de mi cuello. Ya estamos así de pegados, que importa, me echo más para atrás enderezándome un poco y traigo más las rodillas hacia mi pecho. Toda mi espalda está pegada a su cuerpo y él apoya el rostro sobre mi hombro, su mejilla esta contra mi oreja y llego a verlo de reojo, está mirando la nada en el piso más adelante. Vuelvo la vista al horizonte, no puedo ver nada, ya no es como de día que el color de los campos sembrados marcaba la línea donde comenzaba el cielo, ahora solo es un gran juego de grises y lluvia.

—¿En que estás pensando? —le pregunto.

—Quiero toma café al coñac.

—Tengo hambre.

—No puedo ayudarte con eso —me dice, lo único que ha podido hacer por nosotros es cuidarnos del frio, y ha sido más de lo que yo podría hacer ahora.

—No puedo darte tu café aunque manipule el agua.

Como si fuera un consuelo aflojo mis manos y acaricio sus brazos una vez, es solo para acomodarme un poco, ahora estoy abrazándome a mí mismo mientras lo sostengo.

—¿Puedes saber cuánto durara la lluvia?

—No tengo ni idea. —le respondo, ¿se supone que debería saberlo? Se lo pregunto—. ¿Puedo saberlo con magia?

—Creo que algunos usuarios de agua pueden, no sé, se me ocurrió recién. Hay demasiadas habilidades distintas por elemento, he estudiado otros, pero no es lo mismo saber la teoría que sentirlo.

Hago fuerza, no sé qué tipo de fuerza sea, ¿mental?, ¿física? Pero no pasa nada.

—Nop, no tengo ni idea. Pero al menos estamos un poco más cómodos, ¿te molesta el viento?

—No mucho.

—A mí tampoco. —Aunque es fuerte, tener el estómago y la espalda calientes hace todo mucho mejor.

Wolfram mueve las manos para combatir el entumecimiento, con el tiempo noto que se relaja, no me había dado cuenta pero ha estado tenso durante muchísimo tiempo.

Él siempre se muestra físicamente cariñoso cuando estamos en situaciones difíciles, pone una mano sobre la mía, me toma el hombro o me protege manteniéndome cerca cubriéndome con su cuerpo. Pero nunca habíamos estado tan, tan cerca como ahora.

No estoy del todo incomodo, pero es raro. Últimamente estoy permitiendo que se me acerque mucho más. Aunque la única que me abraza siempre de este modo es mi madre, me gusta recibir cariño. Es normal, ¿no?, se siente bien. Voy a cumplir 17 en julio sin novia y ya no anhelo ser mimado, como que perdí las esperanzas aunque a veces me siento solo.

Y hay un pequeño detalle más de por medio, Wolfram sigue siendo mi prometido. No suelo pensar mucho en eso, pero hay papeles legales, firmados, que avalan eso.

No pasa mucho más que eso entre nosotros, Wolf no está recibiendo ningún beneficio político a cambio, ni a nadie le importa demasiado el tema. Lo reconocen, pero no cambia en nada que estemos o no comprometidos, por lo demás, me acostumbré mucho a compartir el cuarto y al poco tiempo era como tener un compañero de piso. En un mundo extraño como este aprendí a aceptar que me convenía eso, tener alguien conmigo siempre es bueno, si no es Wolf, es Conrad, cualquiera de los dos está dispuesto a hacerme compañía a la noche.

Pero eso solo funciona en cierto sentido, los puedo comparar de esa manera si los veo a ambos como mis amigos. Pero Conrad es más grande, y es un poco diferente mi relación con él. Y Wolf es más cercano a mí en edad, pero requiere que sea más sensible por momentos, esta esta cosa que tener en cuenta el interés romántico que no me pasa con nadie más. Tengo un solo pretendiente en este mundo, y me persigue a todos lados, y encima está oficializado.

Supongo que se ha calmado respecto a eso, pero ya sé que para él todas estas cosas son diferentes. Solo estoy tranquilo porque aunque estamos así no se le ha ocurrido nada extremo como ponerse a besar mi cuello. A veces pienso esas cosas, trato de imaginar que se siente estar tan cerca de la persona que te gusta y supongo que se ha de ver tentado, yo lo haría. Pero ese es el problema, yo soy yo, y Wolfram es Wolfram, no necesariamente nos vamos a comportar del mismo modo. Si no me dice nada, pues no puedo saberlo.

Escucho ruido, el tronar de unas ruedas en el camino, ninguno de los dos nos alarmamos pero es un tanto extraño ver pasar un vehículo con esta tormenta. Esperamos quietos y calmados en silencio. Mis ojos observan con tranquilidad el carro tirado por lo que supongo son dos bueyes pasar muy cerca de la casilla, lo sigo con la vista, la persona que lo maneja está cubierta por una gran capa de cuero con capucha puntiaguda. Cuando termia de pasar vuelvo los ojos al piso, pero noto al rato que ha cesado el ruido.

—Oh, por dios, ¿qué hacen aquí?

La persona encapuchada tiene voz de mujer, es baja y robusta. Recién cuando entra a la casilla y se destapa veo su cara, es una señora con arrugas en los ojos y rostro redondo. Nos mira y la miramos a ella desde donde estamos, yo sigo hecho bolita y Wolfram no se ha movido porque no representa un peligro, sigue con la barbilla apoyada en mi hombro y creo que ya no está prestando tanta atención. En general estamos bastante resignados a esta situación.

—¿Son de por aquí? Nunca los había visto.

—No. —niego y no sé qué más decirle, no se me ocurre mentir que vivimos en algún lugar de la ciudad.

—¿Y qué van a hacer con esta tormenta?

—Esperar ¿supongo?

Ella me mira a los ojos y luego de arriba abajo, se voltea a mirar algo hacia afuera en su carro y vuelve medio apresurada.

—Vamos, vamos —hace aspaviento con las manos, tiene una actitud muy campechana—, hace demasiado frio para que esperen aquí.

Como no reaccionamos nos apura de nuevo y no nos queda otra opción que levantarnos, parece que a Wolfram le daba igual si nos ignoraban como a mí, pero ahora que tenemos la oportunidad parece que lo mejor aceptar.

—Ay, parecen dos ratitas mojadas.

Yo diría más bien que parecemos los pollitos y la mamá gallina, porque nos apretuja a cada uno a su lado con fuerza y siento que nos han adoptado.

Subimos a la parte trasera del carro, pero no tiene techo, todo lo que nos secamos se revierte en un instante. La mujer nos habla pero con la lluvia apenas se la escucha, creo que ha pedido que aguantemos hasta llegar a no sé dónde. El agua se me escurre encima como en la ducha, miro a Wolfram, esta con el pelo lacio y la cara de resignación de nuevo. Cuando resoplo exageradamente como un caballo el agua vuela de mis labios, esa tontería lo anima un poco. Me acerco y él me pone un brazo alrededor del cuello, aunque llueva, aún puede hacer el truco del calefactor humano.

Llegamos a una granja y le ayudamos a meter a los animales a un establo enorme, además de estos dos bueyes hay cuatro caballos y un par de ovejas que nos miran con mucho interés. A los animales mojados se les ponen unas mantas encima y se les retiran todas los arneses que tenían puestos, está bien aquí dentro porque yo estoy mojado pero no hace frio, se ven todos cómodos y no muy alarmados. Las gallinas también están aquí, están hechas pelotas gordas a un lado de donde voy a buscar una cubeta de agua, el gallo me mira con cara de que me quiere espolear y tengo que vigilarlo un poco mientras me alejo. Terminamos de dejar el agua y la comida rápido en cada casilla y la mujer se alegra de que fuéramos tres para terminar más rápido, al salir de aquí nos mojamos un poco de nuevo hasta llegar a la casa.

No hay nadie dentro, ¿vive sola? No lo parece porque hay demasiadas cosas por todos lados, y una mesa grande con varias sillas, es una casa para una familia completa.

—Ay qué día —se queja, pero está sonriendo contentísima.

Se restriega las manos en la ropa luego de sacarse la capa, tiene un vestido simple y se cambia las botas que tenía por unas sandalias más cómodas. Wolfram y yo seguimos chorreando en la entrada hasta que cuando termina de alistarse rápidamente nos presta toda su atención.

Nos mira y hace una mueca. —¿Me pueden decir que hacen dos chicos como ustedes en medio del camino con esta tormenta? —no espera ninguna respuesta a su primer pregunta que ya hace otras—. ¿Cómo se llaman? ¿Quieres ir al baño?

Esa pregunta es para Wolfram, el asiente. —Por favor.

¡¿Por eso estabas tan callado?! Ella se lo lleva a otra habitación y yo me quedo mirando, cuando vuelve la mujer sola supongo que lo más correcto es decirle mi nombre.

—Me llamo Yuuri.

Ella me sonríe. —¿Tienes frio? vamos a prender el fuego.

—Voy a mojar la casa.

—Está bien, está bien. Si te quieres quedar ahí ahora, quédate, está bien. —Ella no se hace problema por nada—. Me llamo Olga. Vivo aquí con mi marido y mis hijos, tengo dos chicas y tres varones. El mayor se ha casado y vive en una granja vecina, vengo de ahí, no esperaba que a medio camino de regreso comenzara esta tormenta.

—¿Dónde están los demás?

—En la ciudad. Cuando se den cuenta que no hay caso con esperar van a volver, por suerte estamos lejos de la peña a un lado del camino, aquí es baja, pero habrán deslizamientos más adelante.

Wolfram vuelve y su felicidad aumentó un cincuenta por ciento, ¿no te da vergüenza estar tan evidentemente aliviado? No le quiero dar mucha vuelta al tema de lo fisiológico, pero ha tardado poco y ahora recuerdo que a él no le gusta usar los arbolitos como baños públicos naturales.

—Señora, ¿tiene una toalla? —le pregunto.

—Ay no, no me digas señora —se ríe—, soy una mujer casada pero llámenme simplemente Olga.

Nos pone dos bancos junto al fuego y como veo que Wolfram ya ha mojado todo entre que fui y vino desisto de seguir aquí. Nos sentamos junto a la chimenea y antes de que ella venga con la lumbre para encenderla Wolfram tira una llamarada y las lenguas de fuego envuelven los troncos.

—¿Un usuario de fuego? Y uno muy bueno por lo que veo, superaste a mi hijo mayor por mucho, y él debe tener unas décadas más que tú. ¿Qué edad tienen niños?

—No soy un niño, tengo… —iba a decir dieciséis, pero hay que corregirlo rápido—. Ochenta y uno. Casi como él. Ay… acuh…

Me quejo porque me duele el ojo, estaba parpadeando mucho con mi ojo derecho y me pica el izquierdo, ya no puedo mantenerlo abierto y me cubro con la mano.

—¿Qué te pasa, te duele? —me pregunta Wolfram y me destapa la cara pero no puedo hacer más que apretar fuertemente mi parpado.

—Me molestaba, pero ahora duele mucho —gimoteo, ¡es muy molesto! ¡No pedo abrir el ojo y me molesta! Ambos sabemos que es, pero mi extraño color natural es un problema.

—Usted parce una mujer que puede mantener un secreto —dice Wolfram mirando a Olga. Mientras me presta toda su atención quitándome con delicadeza el lente izquierdo habla con ella—. Él no es de por aquí, es un tanto especial, y hay algo que no puede mostrar abiertamente. Pero no puedo permitir que pierda un ojo solo por un lente mal puesto, así que voy a sacárselos.

Para quitarme el del ojo derecho tiene que forcejear con mi parpado porque me cuesta abrirlo, le aprieto el brazo porque siento el dolor de como si me clavaran una aguja, tengo miedo. Pero dura poco, apenas él puede alcanzar el lente me lo saca rápido y luego me abre los dos ojos y me sopla con fuerza dentro. ¡No es para nada lindo! ¡Es lo que me hace mi madre cuando se me mete una pestaña dentro!

—Maldición Wolfram, ¡arde! —me tapo la cara y lagrimeo con fuerza.

—No te los vas a volver a poner más, los tiraremos, ya no son necesarios. Y deja de quejarte, no te ha pasado nada, no seas blandengue.

Parpadeo muchas veces y hago muecas para volver a la normalidad. Olga se acerca y toma mi rostro entre sus manos ásperas y me mira muy de cerca, aun siento que lagrimeo.

—Tus ojos son diferentes —dice asombrada—. ¡Que hermoso color negro, y que brillantes! Es verdad que tu rostro luce poco común, ¿de dónde eres?

Poco común es mi cara redondeada y mis ojos rasgados de seguro.

—Japón —no importa si digo la verdad, nadie entiende—, al Este, el país del sol naciente.

—¿Al este? ¿Ese lugar es en tierras humanas?

—Soy mestizo.

Olga se sorprende, pero como hasta ahora no se hace problema. Ella sonríe ampliamente y nos mira bien de nuevo, hasta ahora no habíamos podido estar tranquilos. —Son un par de chicos muy guapos, mis hijas van a adorarlos, si en vez de una parejita fueran dos hermanos, o amo y sirviente, no dudaría plantearme ideas de matrimonio.

—¿Parejita? Soy muy joven para casarme.

¿Dónde? ¿Dónde nos vemos como una  _parejita_  señora? Me gustaría decir eso pero me suena muy rudo y está siendo muy buena con nosotros. Muerdo los labios para adentro y hago una mueca.

Olga se ríe de mi con ganas. —Tengo tres varones, los conozco bien, mis hijos son iguales. ¿Por qué los hombres no pueden ser sinceros?

—Estamos comprometidos —dice Wolfram.

—¿Comprometidos? ¿Tan jovencitos? ¿No era que no querías casarte?

—No me quiero casar, como podría, solo soy un adolescente.

Tengo dieciséis, y me alcanza con mi hija adoptada, gracias.

—Entonces como es que están comprometidos. ¿Es arreglado? —Mientras ella nos conversa se mueve por la casa—. ¿Les gustaría una bebida caliente? Tengo bastante leche fresca.

—Café por favor —pide Wolfram sin contenerse. Oye, oye, contrólate que somos invitados—. Él solo es tímido, estamos juntos hace mucho, ya deberías dejar de quejarte.

—¿Cuándo me estuve quejando?

—Todo el tiempo te quejas por todo. Eres un quejoso.

—A si, ¡mira quién habla! Si tú te estabas quejando también.

—¿De qué?

—¡De mí!

La risa de Olga interrumpe, ya van dos veces que hace eso y parece un terremoto por cómo le vibra todo. —No necesitan casarse en un templo, se nota que ya tienen la chispa. ¿No es lindo el amor?

¡¿Que amor?! No voy a opinar más, que mi cara lo diga todo.

Tomamos nuestro café junto al fuego, ella me da una toalla de mano y me seco el cabello, Wolfram la usa después como un turbante en la cabeza. Al menos ahora que tiene su bebida, un lugar caliente y puede secarse correctamente el cabello está contento. Estoy bastante feliz también, pero las cosas parecen no ser tan fáciles.

—Niños —Olga nos ha dejado ese mote aunque le he aclarado varias veces que no soy tan pequeño—, se van a quedar a pasar la noche, ¿verdad?

—¿Pasar la noche aquí? —pregunto algo alarmado.

—Si hay deslizamientos es que el viento es demasiado fuerte, no lo sentimos en la caseta porque viene del otro lado del risco. Que sea tan fuerte como para no haber amainado gracias al bosque significa que es muy peligroso —explica Wolfram, me doy cuenta de que él ya ha aceptado la idea.

—¿No tenemos opción entonces…?

Cuando apenas estamos convenciéndonos con la idea y quiero pensar en los detalles se escucha la llegada de más gente, cuando la puerta se abre entran cinco personas entre ruido de botas mojadas y jaleo. Veo dos chicas de nuestra edad o un poco más grandes, un hombre adulto bastante robusto, un chico más pequeño y un tipo joven.

—¿Quién eres tú? —me pregunta el pequeño mirándome fijo. Calculando como es normal para mí, debe tener como unos doce años.

La madre de todas estas personas nos pone una mano en el hombro a cada uno. —Encontré a estos chicos en el camino cuando venía para aquí desde lo de Joseph, no los podía dejar ahí.

—¿En el camino? ¿Qué hacían en el medio del camino? ¿Son de por aquí? Porque no lo parecen. —Obviamente, el hombre mayor de la casa no nos podría reconocer por más que haya vivido toda su vida en esta zona.

—¿Son familiares de alguien? —pregunta la más joven de las dos hijas muy interesada en los chismes. Ella tiene una personalidad jocosa y algo tonta, su hermana mayor es más centrada.

—No, no somos de por aquí. Estábamos en la ciudad, pero vinimos para aquí a ver la cascada.

—¿Cascada? —duda Olga, no le habíamos dicho nada hasta ahora—. ¿Qué cascada? Cariño, ¿hay alguna cosa así por aquí?

—No, no que yo sepa.

El que interrumpe es el varón más grande de todos los hijos, ha sido el último en secarse porque ha salido en un momento y ha vuelto a entrar, tiene pinta de que es el que más trabaja. —Si hay una. Pero no es aquí, es a unos diez quilómetros, a pie son horas de camino. Hay que ir a caballo por el bosque.

—¡Te lo dije! —Wolfram se ha encendido, caliente y cómodo ha vuelto su personalidad de siempre, y me agarra de las solapas—. ¿No te lo dije acaso, que necesitábamos unos caballos como cualquier persona normal?

—¿Estás insinuando que no soy normal? No sabía que era tan lejos.

—Por supuesto que no lo sabías —cargado de ironía implica que nunca se nada. Resopla por la nariz y me larga, ya no hay más espectáculo, las chicas se nos están riendo.

—Bueno, bueno, eso ya no importa. —La hija mayor de Olga tampoco parece hacerse mucho problema por nada, su sonrisa es simpática y me recuerda un poco a mi madre en la época que se hacia la permanente en el cabello—. ¿Por qué no toman un baño? Cesar, prepárales el agua ahora, ¿quieres?

—No creo que haga falta… —me estoy por negar, pero no me dejan.

—No importa —dice Olga desde la cocina—, él seguramente iba a tomar un baño, y si no, ahora lo hará. Y tú también Oscar, te estoy mirando a ti. Luego pueden ir las niñas, ahora las necesito para que me ayuden con la cena.

Parece que el padre no va a entrar hasta más tarde, el hombre desaparece dentro de la casa y me da la impresión que va a descansar un rato.

En unos quince minutos nos vemos listos para ir a una habitación donde solo hay una gran tina hecha de madera. El hecho de que nos hacen entrar juntos me parece extraño para este mundo, pero a mí como japonés no me importa, es como ir a los baños públicos con cualquier otra persona, y Wolfram está acostumbrado. A los pocos minutos de que nos aseamos y entramos a relajarnos al agua caliente alguien golpea la puerta con vigorosidad.

—Oigan, ¿puedo entrar? —aunque pregunto, ya tiene la cabeza asomada dentro, es Oscar el más chico.

A todo esto, no se el nombre de las dos chicas ni del padre aun.

—¿Quieres entrar con nosotros? —le pregunto.

—Mi hermano también viene, sino no vamos a hacer tiempo para la cena y tiene que comer bien porque trabajó todo el día.

Él suena correcto, como el hermano mayor aunque es el pequeño, es algo lindo. La forma en la que se para sacando pecho y poniendo las manos en las caderas de esa manera algo prepotente me hace pensar en un Wolfram en potencia. Tal como dijo, su hermano mayor entra con una toalla a la cintura igual que la que usamos nosotros y al pasar a su lado rompe con toda su buena presencia al sacudirle el cabello y correrlo del paso sin delicadeza.

—Bañarse todos juntos es una forma de ahorrar agua en lugares como estos —me dice Wolfram en voz baja.

Aunque está completamente fuera de su mundo no le interesan mucho los detalles, ha aceptado todo lo que se le ha ofrecido sin poner ningún pero, aunque sea rico respeta lo humilde. A mí me parece una linda casa, es bastante grande y parece que les va bien en la granja.

El hijo mayor es amable pero no habla mucho, como lo estoy observando y me nota sonríe. —¿Estas mirando mi cicatriz?

—¿Cómo te la hiciste? —le pregunto. Tiene una marca en el omóplato derecho, es un agujero en la piel, no un corte, y no tiene marcas de sutura.

—Fue un accidente el año pasado, se volteó un carro y quedé atrapado debajo. —Se lleva la mano a la espalda por encima del hombro y apenas llega a tocarla con la punta de los dedos—. Esto fue porque se me clavó una vara de madera casi completa, no tengo nada delante, pero atravesó todo mi cuerpo. Tuve suerte, no tengo lesiones severas, y no perdí el brazo.

Yo tengo una cicatriz evidente en la pierna, pero como estoy en el agua no puede verse y tampoco voy mostrarla a propósito, es del corte de una espada y no se me ocurren excusas para evitar decir eso. Pero el que atrae la atención es Wolfram.

—¿Y tú como te hiciste esa? Parece como la de Cesar porque es bien redonda —dice Oscar y apuna con el dedo hacia su pecho, su hermano le baja la mano y le reprocha que no apunte en voz baja.

—También fue un accidente, caí de un caballo sobre una cerca —explica Wolfram y se apoya sobre sus brazos en el borde de la tina.

Es mentira, pero no puede decir como realmente se lo hizo. Los dos hermanos se meten con nosotros y me pongo a jugar con el más chico un rato, me siento animado por el calor del agua que alivia mi cuerpo.

La cicatriz del pecho de Wolfram está del lado derecho, pero le habían apuntado al lado izquierdo, el destino era su corazón. La recibió en mi lugar, teníamos puestas las mismas capas y el salió primero que yo, como somos parecidos en físico el súbdito de Saralegui cometió un error. Vieja historia, no viene a cuento, Wolfram está vivo y la verdad no me gusta recordarlo. Ya es bastante conque me he acostumbrado a ver siempre la única cicatriz evidente de batalla en su cuerpo, con el tiempo seguirá tratadora para hacerla más leve.

* * *

Cenamos, charlamos, nos dieron postre y más café con leche. Mientras nos bañábamos nuestra ropa colgó junto al fuego y las chicas se encargaron de terminar de secarla con unas planchas antiguas cargadas de carbón. Me siento abrumado por tanta hospitalidad, e impotente por no poder hacer nada para devolver los favores, pero ellos están muy contentos de ofrecernos todo. Lo único que pude hacer fue aprender rápidamente el nombre de cada uno y conversar, aunque estoy lleno de mentiras. Las chicas son Clara y Esther de menor a mayor, y el padre de todos estos niños es Huel.

—Les preparamos esto para que puedan dormir, puse unas mantas extras a los pies del catre. Es pequeño, pero espero que puedan acomodarse los dos. Pueden cerrar la puerta, nadie va a molestarlos así que estén como en su casa.

Olga nos muestra una cama pequeña, tendrá como mucho una plaza y media, pero es solo como para una persona adulta. Las sabanas se ven recién lavadas y la habitación donde está parece un pequeño depósito, apenas se puede entrar y recostarse, pero sigue siendo una habitación para nosotros dos solos. Ella está convencida de que somos una pareja hecha y derecha, así que supongo que ha armado esto para ofrecernos privacidad. No voy a quejarme, el lugar me parece muy cómodo.

Tengo unas botas chicas prestadas de Cesar y Wolfram un par de zapatos viejos del hijo mayor que no conocemos, lo único que no se secará hasta mañana es nuestro calzado. Me las saco sentado en el borde de la cama y me recuesto, el catre está contra la pared así que colocando bastante manta de ese lado para no sentir el frio y me apoyo de espaldas mientras espero que Wolf termine de acomodarse. Tenemos una lámpara de aceite, no me preocupa apagarla porque él puede comandar cualquier fuego a distancia, una vez se acomoda su espalda se pega contra mi cuerpo. Estoy algo incómodo, así que no me importa entrar un poco en confianza y paso el brazo que me molesta por encima de su cintura y me acomodo.

Sigo inquieto, me revuelvo un poquito más y me detengo, Wolfram me va a insultar en cualquier momento si sigo, es irritable si se trata de algo que le perturbe el sueño. No creo que esté dormido todavía, pero con él nunca se sabe porque a veces cae rendido en pocos minutos, y a veces se queda despierto ratos largos luego de que yo me duermo. Raras veces he visto que le da insomnio y lo he encontrado sentado escribiendo algo a luz de vela en su escritorio o leyendo un libro en la cama contra la cabecera.

Pasa bastante tiempo y medio me duermo y me despierto de a ratos.

Oh, oh. En realidad yo estoy cansado, tengo sueño porque fue un día algo pesado, pero otra parte de mi cuerpo no se ha enterado. Ay, ¡por favor! Este no es momento para que te levantes a dar las buenas noches. Soy un adolescente sano, de eso no hay duda, estas cosas pasan involuntariamente más seguido de lo que me gustaría, especialmente cuando es en público, ¿pero justo ahora? No tiene sentido, yo estoy pensando en dormir, pero mi otra cabeza tiene una idea completamente diferente. Es incomodo, es molesto e incómodo, porque no tengo ganas y a la vez se me ha puesto algo dura. Ahora que lo pienso, no he tenido un momento a solas de esos desde hace algunos días, y no hice suficiente actividad física para quedar rendido y desahogar cualquier frustración sexual de esa manera.

Es difícil no estar en casa, no tengo una habitación completamente propia y normalmente estoy rodeado de gente todo el día. En Japón tengo mi pequeña habitación para mí solo, puedo dormir desnudo si quiero, tengo cerrojo. Pero en Shinma tuve que aprender a conformarme con una escapada al baño de vez en cuando, es incómodo y no me gusta.

Si lo ignoro, se me va a pasar, no pienso levantarme para nada. El problema es que me estoy preguntando si Wolfram está dormido o no, y me estoy poniendo muy nervioso a medida que pasa el tiempo. Haber llevado mi línea de pensamiento hacia otro lado y recordar momentos privados hace que se contraiga y crece, si antes no era evidente, ahora se está clavando contra su trasero. Genial, perfecto, gracias. ¡Me estoy muriendo de vergüenza aquí!

Estoy actuando como un muerto, el peso de mi brazo sigue sobe su cintura y mi mano lánguida está apoyada encima del colchón. No he movido ni un pelo. Si está dormido esto jamás paso, si no lo está, te pido mil disculpas Wolf, no lo estoy haciendo a propósito para torturarte. Me da lástima, pensándolo desde su punto de vista esta posición es demasiado provocativa, incluso le estoy respirando encima del cuello, pero tengo miedo de que si me muevo aunque sea solo un poco…

—Yuuri, ¿estas despierto?

Se hace el silencio en mi mente, su voz en la oscuridad me congela y lo que me quedaba de sangre en el cerebro se me drena a los pies, siento miedo en la espina. Aunque casi me muero al escucharlo hablar de repente, su voz suave me ha sobresaltado pero solo interiormente, por fuera sigo completamente quieto. Mierda. Oye, de verdad que lo siento, ¿me crees? No me voy a mover y tendrás que superar este momento incómodo y dormir.

Se mueve. Mueve las caderas hacia atrás un poco, es completamente a propósito, ha sido un poco provocativo, ¿no sabe si estoy despierto o no y está probando? Parece eso, si le quedaba alguna duda de como estoy en este momento, si, está justo en tu trasero. Me comienza a latir el corazón con fuerza, estoy demasiado nervioso, me pregunto si será posible que sienta el rebote de mi pecho hasta su espalda. Para mi suena como el galope de un caballo dentro de mi cabeza.

Sigo respirando contra su cuello, me tiemblan los labios. Y entonces, por alguna razón, hago algo horrible, le beso el cuello casi imperceptiblemente. Se solo estirar los labios y hace un ruidito que creo que solo yo escucho, pero una vez ya hecho sé que si está despierto lo ha sentido. No pasa nada.

Entonces cuando creí que no lo notó, o lo iba a ignorar por completo, Wolfram se da la vuelta a los trompicones y el catre hace ruido. Su mano esta sobre el brazo que tenía encima de él y quedamos cara a cara. Tengo los ojos bien abiertos así que es obvio que estoy despierto, él también lo está. Sus ojos verdes me están mirando como preguntando _"¿qué carajo estás haciendo?",_  y creo que también puedo ver un poco de  _"Oye, solo para confirmar, ¿esto realmente está pasando?"_. Me alegro de que no ponga eso en palabras reales, porque no estoy pensando en nada en este momento como para responder. No sé porque quise que sepa que estoy despierto, y no sé porque decidí hacerlo de forma tan audaz y provocativa.

Me toma del cuello y su boca se aprieta contra mi boca. No voy a decir que no lo estaba esperando, era el único desenlace posible, y me lo busque yo solo. Wolfram me da un par de besos con los labios y su nariz rosa la mía, luego se separa y espera un poco, soy yo el que se acerca de nuevo y ya no vamos a parar. Lo tengo agarrado por el cuello de su camisa holgada y él por debajo de mi oreja y parte de mi nuca, somos bastante malos en lo que sea que intentamos hacer. El catre es demasiado chico, no nos podemos mover mucho y como tiene un hundimiento en el centro la gravedad nos aplasta uno contra el otro. Él se levanta un poco y como me caigo en el agujero me acomodo más al centro, me mira fijamente mientras acomoda su codo junto a mi cabeza y su mano me acaricia el cabello. Nos besamos de nuevo y pongo mis manos en sus hombros.

Puedo notar su mezcla de calma y desesperación en la forma en que se comporta, quiere besarme más y mejor, pero ni él ni yo tenemos experiencia. Igualmente parece tener más idea de cómo usar su boca, su lengua me desconcentra porque pareciera que ya no sirve de nada de lo que aprendí en estos minutos que pasaron. Se siente raro, sentir la lengua de alguien dentro de mi boca es como muy invasivo, normalmente la comida no se mueve ni me da pelea. Me siento muy… virgen.

¿Por qué sabes cómo besar? ¿Lo has hecho antes? Me está dejando en vergüenza, me siento disminuido porque es bueno. Su cuerpo me aplasta y comienzo a sentir calor consciente, ya estaba empalmado pero ahora puedo hacerme cargo de ello. Lo puedo sentir a él contra mi ingle y parte de mi pierna, no ha tardado mucho en ponerse de la misma manera, es la diferencia evidente de que estoy con un chico y no con una chica. Wolfram es bastante masculino así que no tenía ninguna duda, no necesitaba verlo en el baño para confirmar que tenía lo suyo entre las piernas.

Estoy caliente, pero más calmado, al menos ya no tan nervioso. Hace bastante que nos estamos besando y probamos bastantes cosas con la boca como para poder hacerlo solo con las lenguas. Pero esto me da escalofríos por todos lados, no sabía que solo besándose así podía excitarme tanto, nunca pasé tanto tiempo tan duro sin tocarme y creo que no voy a poder hacerlo…

—¿Puedo bajar?

—¿Qué?

Wolfram me besa un poco pero repite su pregunta. —¿Puedo bajar?

Me ha desconcertado, pero he entendido de lo que habla. —¿No…?

No necesito mucho para saber que le importa una mierda lo que le responda, como siempre hace lo que quiere y me deja una almohada en su lugar mientras se mete más abajo dentro de las sabanas. Me horroriza de vergüenza saber lo que va a hacer, y que de repente me cae encima la realidad de que estamos en una casa ajena y todo. Meto la mano bajo las sabanas y le peleo, me manosea el estómago y no estoy acostumbrado a esos toques, así que me echo un poco hacia atrás y me persigue. No va a parar, ya tiene las manos en la botonera de mis pantalones, el miedo y desconcentrarme hicieron que se me fueran un poco las ganas, pero todavía estoy muy excitado.

Sus manos se siente súper suaves, mi piel esta tersa después del baño y me siento fresco, no llegue a tocarlo sobre la piel pero Wolfram también se sentía fresco y su cabello olía bien. No va a detenerse, de verdad que no, me besa el estómago y me manosea por encima de los pantalones, realmente quiere hacerlo.

Nunca tuve en mente detalles tan gráficos, pero ya lo sabía. Él siempre quiso hacer algo como esto conmigo, algo sexual, me había quedado claro desde que se metió en mi cama varias veces con esas intenciones, incluso cuando no nos conocíamos tanto. Luego dejó de ser tan evidente, incluso pensé que tal vez había cambiado un poco de parecer, pero encontré algo que me confirmo lo contrario.

Hace mucho tiempo Wolfram tenía un diario, y como él ha leído los míos varias veces, pues le eche un vistazo a escondidas. Había listas de compras, un par de poemas, una especie de bitácora de algunas de las aventuras que vivimos bastante incompletas, y apenas alguna que otra cosa personal de sus pensamientos. Descubrí un poco como piensa sobre el reino, la guerra y la paz, pero lo que me llamo la atención era una sola frase perdida en un margen que decía  _"le haría de todo"_. Leerlo me hizo incinerarme por dentro, no tenía nombre ni aclaraba nada, pero sé que era sobre mí y eso me asustó, halagó y avergonzó, todo al mismo tiempo. Luego el diario desapareció, una vez lo busque y no estaba por ningún lado, no sé si lo tiró porque perdió la costumbre o lo escondió mejor, pero no está más. Esa fue la primera y única vez que pude echar un vistazo a la cabeza de Wolfram, y me quedó claro que entre todos sus pensamientos aun daban vuelta esos deseos que ya no hacia tan evidentes.

Hora de volver a la realidad, su mano está dentro de mis calzoncillos. Me tenso y me revuelvo, esta es la zona más personal de mi cuerpo y alguien que no soy yo la está tocando. La forma en que me masajea me gusta, sus dedos me acarician con suavidad y su rostro está muy cerca, siento sus labios contra mi ingle y se me revuelve el estómago de excitación. Su boca besa mi pene y siento una oleada de calor en el rostro, a medida que continua me encorvo un poco. Oh, por dios, ¿esto se sentía tan bien? ¿Por qué no lo deje que lo haga antes? Me reprocho por pensar eso, hay muchas cosas por las que no lo deje antes. Pero ahora está bien, es un poco tarde para arrepentirse del cambio.

Wolf es muy suave, siento su lengua y sus labios húmedos, y me retuerzo de escalofríos cuando me deja entrar en su boca, a veces me respira cerca y eso también me hace sentir cosquillas. Es relajante y placentero, abro más las piernas y me relajo, abrazo su cuello y le acaricio la cabeza, me gusta cómo se siente su cabello en mis manos. Me late el corazón y estoy agitado, aun siento calor en las mejillas y debo estar poniendo cara de idiota, me alegro que no pueda verme. Cierro los ojos, las caricias de su mano además de su boca que sube y baja me están llevando al límite, como sé que no puedo aguantar mucho más tiro de su cabeza para que salga, pero su respuesta es hacerlo más rápido. Le clavo los dedos en los hombros y ahogo cualquier ruido que estaba pensando hacer, me tranquiliza que el catre no está crujiendo tampoco, se me comprimen los músculos y me vengo.

Esta vez se me corta el pulso y la respiración por un largo instante, toda la situación me excita aún más y mis espasmos son fuertes, disfruto de la sensación del frio en la columna y aunque ya ha pasado lo más extremo Wolfram sigue usando su boca. Es muy, muy suave, pero ya no me gusta, le acaricio la cabeza y vuelvo a tirar de él para indicarle que pare, esta vez lo hace y siento como me besa el estómago antes de venir hacia arriba. Estoy rendido y no nos podemos mover, es inevitable que tenga que verlo a la cara, pero me da bastante vergüenza aunque no haya visto mi expresión más embarazosa.

Me mira y lo beso, iba a ser un beso cariñoso de mi parte pero él lo convierte en otra cosa rápidamente. Aún está caliente, que yo haya terminado no significa que él también, aunque hace un rato dudé de si se estaría tocando, parece que no. Eso es algo que hace ahora, mientras le sigo el juego con un beso rápido y profundo, lleno de su desesperación, siento el movimiento de su mano. ¿Puedo hacer algo? Me gustaría, pero no me deja lugar para nada, le sostengo la camisa más arriba porque es la única manera que se me ocurre de ayudarlo en algo y aprovecho para acariciar su piel. Su estómago está caliente, su respiración es agitada y siento el temblor de sus movimientos.

Como me intriga, le acaricio una mano y no me queda nada a la imaginación de cómo se está tocando. Mi única duda es que hacemos con el final, me calienta ver que lo disfruta tanto, y morbosamente me intriga todo lo que hace, pero no quiero que manche nada. No tengo mucho más tiempo para pensar en eso porque me mete la lengua más profundo en la boca y yo lo apretujo, sentir que se está viniendo y ahoga sus sonidos besándome hace que me entren escalofríos.

Wolfram respira agitadamente contra mi cara, ya no nos besamos y él no se mueve para nada, está igual de rendido que yo cuando terminé. No siento nada húmedo en las sabanas, ni en mi ropa, y él tiene los pantalones bajos y la camisa casi por las axilas gracias a mí. Le acaricio la espalda baja y nos quedamos cerca, lo miro a los ojos en la oscuridad mientras nos calmamos.

—¿Dónde largaste? —le pregunto en voz baja.

—En mi pañuelo.

Mi enorme curiosidad se apaga. Wolf se levanta un poco y paso mi brazo por debajo de su cuello, nos besamos un poco y se acomoda más abajo apoyando la cabeza cerca de mi cuello. Nos logramos acomodar enredando las piernas en una posición cómoda y nos quedamos así abrazados.

Pensando en lo que me dijo, es lo mismo que yo hago en casa, pero con pañuelitos descartables. Parece que todos los adolescentes somos iguales, en cualquier época y lugar, y es un poco extraño venir a enterarme de las mañanas de este mundo justo ahora. Me da sueño rápido, lo último que hacemos antes de dormir es destruir por completo nuestra comodidad cuando nos acomodamos la ropa. Me remuerde haberme movido porque antes la posición era perfecta, pero el calor de su cuerpo y estar así de cerca me hace quedar inconsciente enseguida.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

 


	4. Capítulo 4

**Días de primavera – Capítulo 4**

.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente me comporto completamente normal, pero tengo ese sentimiento de haber hecho algo malo en secreto y que ninguna de estas personas lo sabe. Como no los conozco mucho la culpa no me ataca con fuerza, pero estoy un poquito incomodo aunque sonrió contento y acepto la taza que se me da para el desayuno.

Me pregunto que está pensando Wolfram, siente culpa de manosearnos en el catre… Nah, cuando lo miro el principito caprichoso está más contento que nunca. Debería haberlo sospechado. Cuando me mira no puede evitar sonreír hasta con los ojos. ¡Cálmate un poco, no has dejado de ser tan virgen como yo, incluso eres menos!

Ya sé que soy hombre también, pero solo puedo pensar "¡hombres…!" en el tono que usa Anissina. ¿Yo también soy así de básico? En el fondo me gusta pensar que no es solo lo físico lo que lo tiene así y me llega un calorcito interior bastante nuevo, sé que se me deben de haber encendido las mejillas justo después de haberlo mirado y me pongo a tomar está bebida que parece un té bien cargado mientras observo el movimiento de la sala. Olga se me ríe, Wolfram está pegado a mí y si desde ayer le dio vueltas a la idea de la parejita romanticona esto suma un tanto más a favor de la teoría.

Me muevo un poquito más lejos en el asiento, al menos para despegarme de su cuerpo, y me siento más derecho hacia la mesa. Quiero comer sin sentirme el objeto de las miradas, me da vergüenza.

Hay unos bollos en espiral calientes con manzana dentro, son muy dulces pero con la bebida sin azúcar encajan perfectos. Es un desayuno de campo bastante consistente. Los dos hombres más grandes de la casa empiezan el día con pan y embutidos, parece una comida completa, supongo que necesitan bastante energía para trabajar en este lugar.

—Cariño, ¿te gustan esos? —me pregunta Olga cuando tengo el pan en la boca. No me había dado cuenta ¿pero estoy comiendo demasiado? A veces puedo ser una máquina de tragar.

—Son muy ricos, ¿los ha preparado usted?

—Claro, en esta casa todo está hecho por nosotros.

—Es mejor que el dela panadería.

—Eres todo un adulador, ¿verdad?

—Lo es —dice Wolfram—. Siempre tiene la boca llena de palabras bonitas, aunque es un flojo.

No has cambiado ni un poco, ¿verdad Wolf?

—Bueno —continúa Wolfram y se levanta de la mesa—, gracias por su hospitalidad, pero creo que ya es hora de irnos.

—¿Ahora?

—¿No te parece que hacer esperar a todos cuando no saben dónde hemos pasado la noche es irresponsable?

Me he quedado duro pensando en eso, se me cae el pedazo de bollo en la mesa luego de un rato.

Conrad, Gwendal… Oh dios, Günter. Desaparecimos de un día para otro y no saben nada. Deben de haber mandado gente, no, ¡deben de haber movilizado el ejército entero! No sé si Conrad y Gwen serían tan extremistas, pero Günter se vuelve un desastre cuando no estoy. Y pobre Josak, seguramente le van a pasar factura porque los agentes me perdieron en el pueblo y está vez si ha pasado algo malo.

Creo que se acabaron mis salidas a solas por un tiempo.

* * *

Hacía mucho que no me tocaba sufrir una regañada tan grande. Gwendal nos mandó a su despacho privado y ya sabía que se nos caía la noche encima, pero es mucho más tremendo de lo que esperaba.

Lo único que puedo hacer es agachar la cabeza y hacerme chiquito mientras nos gritan a los dos. Wolfram lo mira a la cara pero no dice absolutamente nada y aguanta todo con expresión cohibida, obviamente no es lindo para nadie ser reprendido. Me pregunto si esto siempre fue así para él cuando hacía algo travieso a lo grande.

Ay, las venas de Gwen palpitan, lo acabo de mirar un poquito cuando levante la vista pero no puedo sostenerle la mirada, tiene cara de loco por la ira. ¿Cómo puede Wolf hacerle frente a un hermano como este? Da miedo.

—¡¿Cómo se les ocurre desaparecer en medio de un tifón e ir directo a una zona de deslizamientos?! ¡Eso roza más allá de la estupidez de cualquier mazoku, dos niños solos no tienen nada que hacer deambulando por los sembradíos¡ ¿Qué demonios es lo que buscaban ahí?! ¡Les estoy haciendo una pregunta, ¿o es que acaso les comió las leguas un animal salvaje?!

—Íbamos a una cascada… —Tengo que responder algo, y es la verdad, pero la cara de todos es severa así que no me atrevo a hablar de más.

Conrad y Günter también están aquí. Están súper enojados y no dicen nada.

—¡¿Cascada, cual cascada?! Ilumíneme su majestad por favor y dígame donde queda exactamente eso.

Cada vez que Gwendal usa mi título es como una burla, eso pasa cuando está enojado, y también cuando no lo está. No importa cuánto tiempo haya pasado.

—A diez quilómetros de la ciudad… —me siento estúpido, todos ponen las caras que esperé que iban a poner.

—Diez quilómetros —repite Gwendal—. Diez quilómetros caminando con lluvia y viento. Si realmente desea morir hay formas mucho más fáciles. —No quiero pensar en que está sugiriendo—. Y tú, ¿ahora te estas dedicando a cumplir todos sus caprichos como un perro que lo sigue a todos lados aunque sea de o más irrazonable? Esperaba más de ti Wolfram.

—Amh… no —interrumpo porque quiero defenderlo, pero está todo demasiado tenso—, Wolf me dijo que era mejor ir a caballo, fui yo el que no le hizo caso…

—No estoy hablando con usted en este momento. De hecho, no necesito más detalles, ya puede retirarse.

No, no quiero que me saquen. No lo quiero dejar a Wolfram aquí solo, y quiero escuchar que es lo que van a decirle. Pero solo basta una mirada de Conrad para que Günter me guie a la salida. Incluso el trato de este hombre hermoso es más recto y frio que de costumbre, hasta ahora no me ha tocado que Gün me retara seriamente, pero creo que está será una incómoda primera vez. No importa que a veces es ridículo y hace aspavientos, es un profesor severo cuando quiere y en este momento me relaja más que Gwendal pero igual me da miedo.

—Por favor sígame a mi estudio su majestad, vamos a continuar esta conversación en otro lugar.

—¿Qué pasa con Wolfram?

Es la primera vez que Günter no me responde una pregunta. ¿No podemos dejar esto para después cuando ya nadie me odie tanto? Y a todo esto, ¿dónde estará Josak? Creo que tengo que disculparme con él luego.

El despacho de Günter es más amplio que el de Gwen y tiene más cantidad de libros en una gran biblioteca, y un banco de escriba lleno de hojas listas para armar más libros. Todo parece decorado minuciosamente y esta impecablemente limpio, hay una tetera a un lado pero no se me ofrece nada. Él se sienta cual consejero del colegio detrás de su escritorio y yo me siento en el sillón al otro lado. Aún estoy muy cohibido pero aquí es un poquito mejor que la otra sala con todos.

Si hay un momento donde es evidente que yo solo tengo dieciséis irrelevantes años de inexperiencia y este hombre más de ciento cincuenta es ahora. Tratar con adultos enojados es incómodo, pero esto está a un nivel más allá de mi comprensión.

—Quiero que entienda la irresponsabilidad que representan sus actos, y me parece necesario profundizar en el tema porque esto concierne su seguridad, y en este momento también me preocupa que la seguridad de Wolfram. ¿Me entiende su majestad?

Asiento con la cabeza. Tengo la sensación de que esto va a ser para largo.

* * *

Largo fueron al menos una hora y media me parece, y estuve tenso todo el tiempo. Günter tiene algo que hace que no te puedas aflojar y que ni se te ocurra hacer como que escuchas pero no estás escuchando. Te sumerge en la conversación con su mirada seria, pero aunque te intenta hacer sentir cómodo es lo suficientemente severo para mantener una gran cantidad de atención.

Soy un chico que tiene poco respeto por la autoridad, pero me ha mantenido bajo control todo el tiempo. Creo que eso funciona mejor conmigo que gritarme, porque cuando me gritan me salta la térmica en el cerebro y en algún momento yo también exploto y comienzo a gritar.

Ahora, encerrado en mi habitación por cuenta propia, pienso si ellos me conocen mejor que yo y por eso han mandado a Günter y no con otro. Conrad no ha venido en ningún momento a hablarme, y eso me ha resultado más prueba de que está profundamente enojado que cualquier otra cosa. Creo que esto no quedara así y nada más, en algún momento va a venir a hablar conmigo también. No tengo idea de si sigue en la sala con Wolfram y Gwendal o no, ni qué tipo de cosas le estarán diciendo.

Me he quedado en mi cama haciendo reflexión un rato, pero ya me he devanado el cerebro mientras me hablaba Günter, así que no quiero pensar más en nada.

Creo que ellos tienen razón, porque si no nos hubieran acogido en una casa hubiéramos quedado a la intemperie, y leyendo el Reporte Diario de Shinma vi las noticias sobre las carreteras cortadas y un alud de barro que cayó en un lugar más alejado que por suerte no presento peligro para nadie porque es una zona sin poblados. Entiendo porque estaban tan preocupados y porque están siendo tan duros conmigo.

La puerta se abre y el que entra es solo Wolfram, no parecía haber nadie con él en el pasillo. No lo veo triste ni avergonzado, pero está mucho más cohibido que lo que normalmente es, así que se nota que ha sido reprendido severamente. Él me mira que estoy aquí y no me presta mucha atención, se toca la mejilla en un gesto de incomodidad y deja de mirarme cuando viene hasta la cama y se saca sus botas sentado en el borde.

Se recuesta mi lado y miramos el techo, mi cama es gigante pero no tiene dosel ni adornos tan lujosos. Él comienza a hablar solo luego de descansar un rato.

—Gwendal se fue con Conrart para la zona del derrumbe. No creo que vuelvan hasta más tarde. Me dijo que te dijera que todos los papeles del día de hoy, de mañana y de pasado mañana están listos en el despacho para que los firmes.

—Ok. ¿Qué más puedo decir al respecto? Obviamente es mi castigo… —Pienso que él también ha tenido que pasar por la reprendida horrorosa y en realidad no ha tenido la culpa más que por seguirme el juego—. Lo siento, por todo lo que paso. Y además no debes estar acostumbrado a una vida sin ciertos lujos y tuvimos que pasar la noche allá y todo…

—Está bien —me dice totalmente convencido de que no pasa nada y pone las manos detrás de su cabeza—. Si te sientes culpable porque te han gritado mucho, y a mí también, es mejor que sepas que estoy acostumbrado. No es lindo, pero no es nuevo tampoco. ¿Qué te dijo Günter? Nunca me ha tocado que me diera una reprimenda en serio.

—Es bastante aterrador a su modo, no tanto como Gwendal pero estaba muy, muy serio. Hablamos hasta hace como quince minutos y luego vine para aquí, suponía que era mejor estar donde me puedan encontrar rápido.

—Se pusieron así porque estaban preocupados, supongo que después del aspaviento de siempre les dio más miedo cuando no volvimos por la noche. Pero como tienes un don para desaparecer al instante, tienes un don para atraer a la gente buena.

—¿Que soy? ¿Un amuleto de la buena suerte Chino? O una hierba medicinal tal vez, porque esta toda esa cosa de que a los soukokus[1] los tienes que hervir y tomar el agua para vivir para siempre…

Wolfram se ríe con una voz clara y algo alegre. —Esas son estupideces de los humanos Yuuri.

Su tono de voz es dulce y me mira con algo de ternura, me hace sentir tonto. Ruedo de lado y nos abrazamos. Estamos en casa, se siente diferente, mucho más seguro y cómodo.

Ha vuelto a hacer frio, luego de la gran tormenta los vientos siguen golpeando con fuerza hacia la montaña y se siente el tintinear de la ventana de vez en cuando. No estamos tapados, pero enredo las piernas con las suyas y nos apretamos uno contra el otro. Wolfram no está haciendo nada mágico, pero luego de un tiempo comenzamos a levantar temperatura corporal entre ambos y es muy cómodo.

Me voy a quedar aquí un rato hasta que tenga que ir a hacer mis deberes, me va a tomar toda la noche así que creo que pediré que me lleven la cena al despacho.

* * *

Han pasado bastantes días, más de una semana, y las cosas son normales. Pero normal, como decirlo, normal a la antigua.

Ya todos se han olvidado de mis andadas de hace poco y todo el revuelo que causé, Conrad termino de reprenderme hace días y aprendí que tiene la costumbre de echarme en cara viejos errores en momentos inesperados para taparme la boca. Pero también es más amable que el resto y me contó en secreto como Gwendal odia tener que retarnos pero tenía que ser súper severo porque en el fondo le preocupamos mucho.

Que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad de ese modo era algo que esperaba, lo otro que no esperaba es que Wolfram y yo volviéramos a  _antes_.

¿No se supone que algo tenía que cambiar? No estoy muy seguro de cómo funcionan estas cosas, pero él es el mismo de siempre y no se me acerca mucho más allá de que nos abrazamos o nos tocamos de la forma común de siempre. Wolf me deja que me cuelgue de él y todo, pero no reacciona, aunque no es que yo lo esté provocando realmente. ¿Será que justamente espera que haga algo más? No sé si decir que siento como que me evita, porque en realidad no lo hace, pero me deja pensando.

¿No tiene un diario de pensamientos o algo así por algún lado?

* * *

Es de noche y como tenía una hora libre antes de dormir me puse a leer el libro de la princesa que hace mucho Wolfram dejo separado. Estoy tendido en la cama de piernas abiertas boca arriba y leo sosteniéndolo en el aire, como es pequeño ya lo estoy terminando y no he sufrido mucho entumecimiento en esta posición.

—¿Estás leyendo mi libro? —me pregunta Wolf entrar a la habitación y verme aquí.

—Aha, ya lo estoy terminando… un par de líneas más y… Listo. —Lo cierro y lo doy por finalizado.

Ya puedo leer mucho mejor el idioma mazoku, pero no tengo tantos títulos que he terminado de leer en mi lista personal. Lo que más leo es el diario, eso lo hago todos los días, pero libros de cuentos muy de vez en cuando.

Lo dejo en la mesilla de luz y le presto más atención a Wolfram cuando se sube a la cama, se ha cambiado a la velocidad de la luz, se nota que está apresurado por acostarse aquí y dar por finalizado su día. Como se mete dentro de las sabanas yo también lo hago.

—¿Crees que las personas se pueden morir de amor? —le pregunto a Wolf.

—¿Si la gente puede? Sí, creo que sí, he escuchado que muchas veces ha pasado. Pero las personas se deprimen por muchas cosas, pueden dejar de comer y beber como en esa historia por muchos tipos de problemas.

—Es verdad. Supongo que es una manera de suicidarse, pero es un tanto, no sé, deprimente al extremo. Es más común escuchar que se ha tirado de un quinto piso porque los han dejado, pero no que un hombre se deje morir de esa forma de pena. Recuerdo algunas historias antiguas de mi mundo y son similares a esta, supongo que como todo se ha basado un poco en algunos hechos reales.

—La vida real es la mejor de las inspiraciones supongo. ¿Qué hay con los animales? ¿No te parece raro que también lo hacen? Uno esperaría que no les importe demasiado, es cuestionable que nivel de sentimientos tienen, pero si sufren dolor. Aunque algunos dicen que no es amor y es un comportamiento natural, por otras cosas.

—¿Y qué ganan matándose? No entiendo como puede ser un comportamiento natural. ¿No se supone que los animales buscan sobrevivir a toda costa? ¿Por qué morirse solo porque se muere su pareja? A mí si me suena muy romántico —le digo y se me ocurre algo tonto—. ¿Los kohi lo hacen?

—¿Los kohi? No, no creo que puedan hacerlo. Ellos no tienen pareja, son unas entidades un tanto extrañas, ya viste como se comunican todo entre todos. Es como si en el fondo fueran todos el mismo. No puedes matarte porque tú mismo no te amas, o porque te has roto el corazón tu solo… —Wolfram comienza a dudar su teoría—, ¿o como seria eso? ¿te puedes amar a ti mismo y vivir en pareja si el otro parece que es igual a ti y compartes los mismos pensamientos?

—Creo que lo estás complicando mucho, ya me has mareado de solo pensarlo. —Nos quedamos un rato en silencio y se me ocurre otra pregunta más personal—. ¿Crees que puedes morir de amor? Es decir, si tú puedes, o te lo imaginas.

—¿Yo? —Él lo piensa un momento con la cabeza sobre la almohada y se mastica un poco el interior del labio—. No, no creo. No me veo dejando de comer o de vivir por algo como eso, hay muchas cosas más que puedes hacer vivo. Me parece más de cobardes que de románticos, a menos que estés dando la vida por la otra persona.

—Yo tampoco creo que pueda. Estaba pensando si es por egoísmo o no, pero creo que pienso lo mismo que tú. Sirvo más vivo que muerto, ¿verdad? —Sigo divagando un poco la idea y se vuelve todo aún más personas que antes—. Pero… creo que lo que me llama la atención es que pudieran amar tanto a alguien, tiene que ser un sentimiento muy fuerte. ¿Te gustaría?

—¿Qué cosa? —me pregunta Wolfram sin realmente entender bien de que hablo.

—Amar así a alguien. Tener un romance como el del cuento.

Él me mira sin mucha expresión en su rostro durante un rato y me ruborizo, cuando lo nota sonríe de una forma que me gusta mucho pero se me suben un poco más los colores. —¿Quieres decir si quiero tener un romance contigo? —me pregunta directamente.

—Ammh —estoy algo nervioso, me rasco la mejilla y miro hacia otro lado, pero estamos enfrentados así que no puedo evitar mucho sus ojos—. No tiene que ser sobre mi… estaba preguntando en general…

Cuando me besa aun me siento raro, pero estar con él es tan natural que puedo responder del mismo modo.

—No creo que sea algo que podamos decidir y ya está. No sé realmente cual es la respuesta a tu pregunta —me dice mientras se sienta encima mío a horcajadas, nunca estuvimos en esta posición antes pero ni a él ni a mi nos molesta seguir conversando.

—Entonces, ¿nunca estuviste enamorado?

Wolfram niega con la cabeza y me desabotona el pijama mientras continúa hablando—. No, nunca nada parecido a las fabulas o las novelas románticas. Me parece todo un poco exagerado, pero supongo que es lindo saber que alguien te quiere tanto, y no sé cómo será sentir eso por otra persona. Es muy utópico.

—Yo tampoco he sentido nada como eso.

Wolf tiene puesta una camisa que se ata a un lado, así que es fácil deshacer el nudo flojo y dejarlo sin nada arriba. Conozco bien esta parte de su cuerpo, y él ha visto mi torso desnudo cientos de veces antes.

—Ya lo sé —me dice y se ríe.

—¿Por qué te ríes? ¿No estábamos diciendo que es poco normal enamorarse de ese modo?

—Pero a ti no te interesó nadie nunca, era muy evidente. No me hace falta que me lo aclares. —Wolf se tira en la cama y yo levanto las mantas hasta nuestros hombros—. Quítate estos.

Cuando el tira un poco de mis pantalones me los saco, él se ha sacado los suyos también, al acercarnos puedo sentir sus piernas desnudas. Como siempre que él usaba el camisón yo usaba pantalones nunca pude sentir su piel aunque estuviera encima de mí.

Miro dentro de las sabanas, su piel y la mía son iguales en el estómago, ¡pero mis partes tostadas quedan muy mal! Le acaricio el cuerpo y él hace lo mismo pasando sus manos por mi brazo y mi espalda. Nos acercamos sin besarnos y siento su piel de su cuerpo contra la mía, la sensación suave y cálida me tranquiliza.

—Es verdad que nunca me gusto nadie. No puedo contarte nada sobre eso porque no tengo idea, cuando mis compañeros me hablaban de las chicas que les gustaban no podía entender lo que es ese sentimiento por vivencia propia. No soy el compañero con el que puedes hablar mucho de eso en el instituto, yo solo escucho durante esas charlas —me rio y lo abrazo un poco, ahora uso mi pie para sentir que tan suavecita es su pierna.

Wolfram no se está conteniendo mucho de tocarme, ha estado acariciándome en casi todos lados, ahora me pasa las manos por los hombros suavemente y me toma del cuello. Sus dedos acarician el nacimiento de mi cabello a un lado de mi oreja y mi nuca.

—Bueno, yo no puedo decir nada muy diferente sobre mí hasta que tú llegaste. —Él me sonríe y solo me observa tranquilo, le acaricio la espalda y un poco más abajo enganchado en mis dedos su ropa interior y bajándosela un poco.

Nuestros rostros ahora están cercan y nos miramos un momento más antes del beso. —Es distinto para mí también ahora —le digo antes de que nos tomemos un rato para esto, usamos solo los labios.

Me inclino un poco más encima de su cuerpo y Wolf me rodea los hombros, no dura mucho así porque mete sus manos por debajo de mis brazos mientras nos besamos para tocar los lugares a los que no podía llegar antes. Cuando recorre los lados de mi cuerpo con las manos las mete por dentro de mi ropa interior y esta se baja un poco, ahora sus manos están en mi trasero. Incluso cuando me acaricia aquí me gusta, sigue siendo igual de suave y placentero.

Me separo un momento de él para que nos veamos, y porque me rio y ya no puedo seguir besándolo. —Me siento cómodo contigo.

Wolfram me mira un poco asombrado, pero sonríe con exceso de confianza. —Por supuesto que lo haces. —Dejo caer mi cabeza un poco, aunque sea siempre sea así me resulta divertido porque ahora lo está haciendo a propósito.

Sus labios se mueven con más fuerza y está vez me lame un poco, mientras nos entretenemos peleando con nuestras lenguas él me acaricia la cabeza y me hace sentir cosquillas. Paso mis manos por sus caderas y tiro de su ropa interior de noble molesta, las tiras a los lados no son moños que se desaten fácilmente así que se las bajo un poco cuando levanta las caderas. Me separo para sacarme los calzoncillos y Wolf aprovecha para bajárselas del todo.

—Estamos desnudos —digo lo evidente observando su cuerpo desde arriba.

—Oh, sí, lo estamos —me responde ladeando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos como si fuera algo obvio pero muy importante, casi ceremonioso. Puede ser un idiota divertido cuando quiere, y ahora no le molesta este lado suyo, se está riendo bastante contento.

Nos ponemos serios por un momento y comenzamos a besarnos sabiendo que esta vez será diferente, no más juegos, a menos que queramos.

Ahora sí que tengo ganas de hacerlo más profundo, lo dejo en claro al meter mi lengua en su boca y empujarle con fuerza, él me responde abrazándome, pero yo no puedo. Como está acostado en la cama solo puedo tomarlo por la cabeza en vez de la espalda y acompaño sus movimientos mientras mis dedos trazan círculos en su cuero cabelludo, sé que le gusta cómo se siente eso. Mi cuerpo y el suyo están apretados uno contra el otro hasta el pecho, él me ha hecho lugar dejándome encajar con una pierna entre las suyas y utilizo mi pie para empujarme más arriba. El movimiento hace presionar más todos los lugares más interesantes de nuestra anatomía.

Es un juego, estoy solo tentándole con esta forma de empujarle algo sexy, y funciona bien porque él comienza a hacer el movimiento opuesto a mí para generar más presión. No hay fricción, pero la idea me resulta interesante así que me apoyo en mis rodillas, levanto las caderas y las muevo, ahora si se siente un roce suave sobre nuestros penes y eso es mucho más que solo tentador. Se me arremolinan las sensaciones dentro del estómago y es muy placentero continuar haciendo este movimiento provocativo similar al del sexo.

Las manos de Wolfram me toman el trasero y sin dejar de besarme se acomoda para que quede entre sus piernas, las abre lo suficiente para que ahora haya aún más contacto. Estoy comenzando a excitarme mucho, nos miramos y ya no sonreímos, estamos serios porque nos cuesta esconder la mueca de placer vergonzosa al hacer esto. Coloco mi mejilla contra la suya porque es más cómodo de este modo, no tengo que verlo y trato de no pensar que me da vergüenza estar arriba y tener que ser el que más se mueve de este modo. Me siento idiota, pero nunca hicimos tanto, aunque todo estaba bien hasta hace un rato, incluso cuando estábamos completamente desnudos, ahora me da vergüenza verlo.

En vez de cohibirme decido hacer todo lo contrario, lo beso en la boca y me acomodo de una manera que puedo tocar nuestros penes juntos con la mano y al mover suavemente las caderas rozar nuestros testículos. Es la mejor y más osada idea que se me ha ocurrido.

Me agito muy rápido y me tiemblan los hombros, Wolfram está muy excitado, me acaricia las caderas y me clava los dedos. No sabe dónde poner las manos y las pasa por varios lugares de mi cuerpo nervioso, mi estómago, mi pecho, mi cuello. Dejo mi erección tranquila un rato y lo toco a él solo, es la primera vez que pongo las manos encima de esta parte de su cuerpo, lo agarro todo con el puño para reconocerlo, paso mis manos por el resto de su entrepierna, lo toco más abajo pasando por los testículos y un poco más de piel. Es provocativo y a la vez sacia mi curiosidad.

Beso su cuello, ahora que he aprendido a besarlo en la boca es fácil imaginar cómo hacerlo con el resto de su cuerpo. Sé que lo estoy matando de a poco, cada vez se excita más y no creo que haya imaginado que yo fuera así de posesivo si me soltaba un poco, pero también me conozco poco en este sentido.

Creo que todo lo que tomo como curiosidad y exploración él lo está recibiendo como algo terriblemente sensual. Poniéndome en su lugar creo que yo sentiría lo mismo, si él quiere luego puede jugar conmigo del mismo modo, por ahora estoy decidido a continuar con esto. Bajo un poco y comienzo a besar su pecho, no me detengo aquí y sigo por su flanco derecho y su estómago, él sabe lo que estoy haciendo y acomoda las sabanas. Me alegro que me deje taparme como la vez que me lo hizo a mí, así podré estar más tranquilo sin pensar que me está viendo.

Siento como le tiembla el cuerpo y me divierte ver como pedo lograr eso, si lo toco a los lados del estómago y parte de la cadera el interior de sus muslos se contrae en pequeños espasmos. Puedo ver bien aunque estoy bajo las sabanas, me entretengo besándole a un lado de la ingle como provocación pero estoy mirando todo. No puedo evitar ser curioso, nunca estuve con nadie y poder tocar el cuerpo de otra persona es algo muy nuevo. No quiero hacerlo esperar más, sé que cuanto más tardo más evidente es que me he entretenido observando y debe de ser incómodo para él.

Me acomodo y sostengo su pene con la mano para poder usar la boca sobre él, está tibio y me excita tocar su piel con la lengua, lo hago lentamente recordando lo que sentí cuando Wolfram lo hizo. Quiero que lo disfrute todo lo que pueda, estoy tranquilo y voy a dedicarle todo el tiempo y empeño que como novato puedo ofrecer.

Hoy me he sentido lleno de primeras veces. Primeras palabras sinceras sobre lo que sentimos. Primera vez desnudos. Primera vez en nuestra cama. Primera vez complaciendo a Wolf. Muchas primeras veces, pero no estoy tan nervioso como esperaba. Wolf me hace reír, yo lo hago reír a él, es sincero y yo también. Todo eso me mantiene muy tranquilo.

Hey, ¡me estoy volviendo bueno en esto! Agh, ¿es eso algo de lo que estar orgulloso? No sé si… Oh, bueno, a él le gusta, y si Wolf se volviera un experto en el mismo tema yo no me voy a quejar. No, no.

Wolfram tiembla mucho y está demasiado duro, no tarda demasiado en empujarme para que lo deje salir de mi boca, y de hecho eso me molesta un poco. Había aprendido a hacer esa cosa con la lengua bastante interesante que…

—¿Quieres hacerlo? —Su pregunta viene del otro lado de las sabanas, pero me llega perfectamente. Pero el parece dudar eso, así que levanta las sabanas solo hasta el punto que puedo ver su boca moverse y lo repite—. ¿Quieres hacerlo?

Mierda. ¿Quiero hacerlo?

—Ammh. ¿N-no hay primera cita o algo? —pregunto muy estúpidamente porque en realidad no sé qué decir y no quiero quedarme en silencio. Me pongo de rodillas y parezco un fantasma con las sabanas así, las dejo caer más hacia atrás y me quedan como una capa—. ¿Quieres hacerlo?

Ya sé que le estoy rebotando su pregunta, pero tenía que hacerla.

—¿Quieres hacerlo? —me pregunta de nuevo tras un poco más de silencio y su cara de no saber que más decir.

—Ah, no… así no vamos a llegar a ningún lado —le digo rodando los ojos, ambos estamos ruborizados.

Wolfram extiende los brazos y acepto su abrazo acercándome, su cuerpo tiembla de frio cuando apoyo el mío caliente sobre él, lo dejé destapado y no me di cuenta de que había corriente de aire.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —me pregunta ahora que estamos juntos y más cómodos. Su mano me acaricia la espalda.

—¿Quieres que te diga la verdad, o que te mienta? —le pregunto bromeando. Me pongo serio y opto por la verdad más sincera, pero no tengo una respuesta—. No lo sé, no sé cómo hacerlo contigo.

La carcajada de Wolfram corta el aire, ha sido muy fuerte y solo puedo mirarlo sonriendo y dejando caer mi cabeza derrotado. Apoyo mi frente contra la parte de arriba de su pecho y me acaricio contra él.

—Soy un idiota, ¿verdad? Supongo que es gracioso.

—Si lo es —me dice con dolorosa sinceridad—, pero tampoco es para que te sientas tan mal al respecto. Vamos a hacer lo que sea que queramos hacer.

A veces, bajo situaciones muy especiales, Wolfram se pone blandito. Este es uno de esos momentos, pero ahora puede dar rienda suelta a su lado amoroso completamente. Me acaricia y me abraza de una forma protectora y cálida que me hace sentir muy querido, está tratando de reconfortarme, sonríe todo el tiempo porque disfruta poder tenerme asi para él. Me dejo mimar, me gusta que lo haga.

—¿Quieres que continúe con lo de antes? —le pregunto con mi mejilla contra la suya y cuando me responde siento el movimiento de sus labios como una cosquilla.

—Se sentía bastante bien eso. Muy bien en realidad.

No espero que me diga nada más, tengo las ganas suficientes de zanjar su asunto pendiente. Lo beso en el camino, esta vez él se acomoda medio de lado y aunque no quita las sabanas las deja un poco abiertas. Creo que nuestra pequeña conversación rompió un poco con el ambiente cargado de nerviosismo de antes y ahora quiere mirar, me da algo de incomodidad pensarlo, pero entiendo por donde pasa el morbo. Pensando en eso lo llevo a mi boca de nuevo, esta vez no me atrevo a hacerlo con los ojos abiertos, pero lo hago de la misma forma que antes sin ponerme tapujos.

Antes estaba a punto y paramos, así que le toma un rato de disfrutar mis atenciones volver a excitarse tanto como antes, pensé que tardaría más igualmente, pero creo que verme hacer esto le revoluciona las ideas. Lo tiento llevándolo hasta el fondo de mi boca lentamente, como veo que puedo hacer eso sin problemas lo repito más rápido y él jadea. Es la primera vez que escucho un sonido tan evidente. Quiero escuchar más. Me esfuerzo porque reaccione y él me acaricia la cabeza y contrae los músculos, me clava los dedos suavemente en el cabello y luego sostiene mi flequillo lejos de mi rostro, todas sus actitudes me demuestran que está por venirse.

Me gusta su cuerpo, no puedo verlo pero tengo mis manos en su estómago porque me gusta sentir la dureza de sus músculos apretados y las formas de sus huesos. Dejo de lado lo que a mí me gusta uso las dos manos para hacer todo lo que a él le va a gustar, con una lo masturbo mientras subo y bajo con mi boca y con la otra lo acaricio más abajo, entre los testículos y la zona lisa y suave que es tan sensible en mi cuerpo. Me cercioro de que para él es igual, le gusta que lo acaricie así porque me lo susurra.

—Ahí me gusta…

Dios, su voz es tan sexy, contraigo la pelvis y siento que cada vez estoy más duro. Wolfram respira agitado y yo me muero de ganas porque llegue, no porque sé que luego me toca a mí, sino porque quiero escucharlo, sentirlo, todo eso. Y por fin lo hace, se pone rígido justo antes del último momento y larga, es extrañísimo para mí sentir estos espasmos en él y el recuerdo de mis orgasmos me da escalofríos en la espina. Me siento igual que cuando lo sentí venirse la vez anterior. Trago, es un detalle que no quería pensar hasta el último momento, pero ahora aquí no veo otras opciones, no me resulta genial pero pude soportarlo y sé que es más sensual de este modo.

Me limpio la saliva de la boca sin que me vea, tampoco quiero que pueda observarme con tan poca compostura, pero Wolf está con los ojos cerrados, echado y sin fuerzas. Sonrió, haber logrado dejarlo así me hace sentir un poco genial.

Eres un tipo realmente atractivo, ¿he?

Ya lo sabía, pero ahora comienzo a realmente verlo de otra manera en ese sentido. No lo vamos a hacer hoy, y no sé si la próxima, pero la idea me gusta muchísimo. Es mucho más sexy de lo que recuerdo haberlo visto nunca, pero tampoco es que antes lo haya visto tan desnudo, agitado porque tuvo un orgasmo, y recostado de ese modo en nuestra cama.

—¿Estas bien? —le pregunto acostándome a su lado.

Wolfram se ríe de lo que le estoy preguntando. —Mejor que nunca. —Se me acerca y me besa con sus manos en mis cachetes y mucha energía—. Todavía no te dije que me gustas mucho, ¿verdad?

—No, no me dijiste.

—Bueno, me gustas mucho. Ahora más. —Ruedo los ojos—. ¿Qué? Me gustó. ¿A ti no te gustó cuando te lo hice?

Él es sincero y directo, pero tiene las orejas rojas y las mejillas rosaditas.

—See, me gusto —sueno un poco flojo pero estoy sonriendo, soy un pervertido—. Pero me siento un poco mal, te dije que no y todo pero igual lo hicimos allá. No es que te dijera que no porque no tenía tantas ganas, sino porque estábamos en otra casa…

—Lo siento. —Su disculpa me sorprende bastante, él se rasca el cabello y lleva la vista a otro lado un momento, con más valor duda un poco pero me enfrenta—. No debería haber hecho nada como eso, pero pensé que era la única oportunidad que tenía. Y envié un agradecimiento a la casa donde nos atendieron.

Ya lo he visto avergonzado y con dudas antes, presencie otro momentos embarazosos de él donde se ha puesto rojo como un tomate y todo, pero me hace sentirme que me pongo rojo yo también al verlo así ahora.

—Está bien —digo suavemente con sinceridad, eso le llega. Lo miro y le dejo que me lea a través de mis ojos—. Sabes, lo que pensaba en ese momento era… Bueno, no. No sé qué pensaba exactamente en ese momento, no tengo nada específico que contarte. Pero lo que pasó, pasó, y estoy bien con eso. No sé si eso que dije tiene sentido realmente. Ah, y me alegra saber que enviaste regalos, ¡no me habías dicho!

—Sí, lo hice, podemos nabla de eso luego. Ahora quiero que sepas que estoy bien con esto que nos está pasando —la seguridad en su voz me calma, ya sabía que estaba bien con todo pero que me lo diga me asegura que no queda nada que aclarar—. Estoy contento contigo de esta forma. Sabes, nunca pensé que podría hablar contigo así.

—¿De qué forma? ¿No hablamos así siempre?

—Bueno si, hablamos así siempre. —Wolf se voltea y mira el techo, cuando ladea el rostro me pierdo un poco en sus ojos verde esmeralda—. Pero no había nada entre nosotros. Ahora hay, y seguimos hablando igual que siempre. No me preguntes porque, pero no esperaba eso.

—¿Te refieres a no hablar por vergüenza o algo? ¿Por qué estas desnudo?

—Yuuri, tú también estás desnudo —cuando me dice eso lleva la mano a mi entrepierna y me aprieta el paquete completo, abro la boca de sorpresa pero lo aguanto aunque se me ría—. No, no me refería exactamente a eso. No sé a qué me refería. No me hagas caso.

—¿Qué? No, ¿por qué no te haría caso? Me puedes decir lo que quieras.

Mi normalidad parece convencerlo luego de un momento, creo que entiendo y a la vez no de lo que habla. Pero cuando realmente me lo dice me duele un poco.

—No pensé que serias tan abierto conmigo de esta manera.

El sentimiento de tristeza viene y se va como llegó, pasa por mi pecho y mi mente de forma fugaz. —Pero lo hice.

Una sensación extraña nos envuelve, seguida de un silencio y Wolfram se harta completamente. —Ves, esto es lo que no me gusta. ¿Por qué me tengo que sentir raro contigo? ¿Te sientes raro conmigo? ¿Ya no quieres hablar más?

—¡Es que no sé qué decir!

—Cualquier cosa, pero no te quedes callado.

—¿Qué quieres, que te cante? —como me resulta gracioso, lo hago, la escala completa de siete notas de primaria tratando de entonar. No está tan mal que digamos—. La, la, la la, la, la, laaa. Doh, doh, doh, doh, doh doh, doooh.

—Oh por dios, cállate.

—¿Por qué, no te gusta? —sigo con otras silabas, solo porque sé que me aborrece—. Meh, meh, meh, meh, meh, meh, meeeh.

Wolfram se está arrepintiendo de haberme picado, como ya he empezado a hacer monerías se enoja y me mira mal.

—¿Me odias? —pregunto infantilmente—. ¿Me estás odiando mucho verdad?

—Podría acogotarte ahora mismo.

—Aww. Bueno, ¿prefieres otro tipo de canción? ¿Una con letra? —Elijo algo rápido, tonto y fácil—. Kagome, kagome, kago no naka no tori wa. Itsu itsu deyaru? Yoake no ban ni. Tsuru no kame ga subetta. Ushiro no shoumen daare?

—¿Qué es eso, que dice?

—Es solo una canción de niños japonesa, es un juego. Te agachas en el medio y los demás te dan vueltas cantando, cando para tienes que adivinar quién es la persona detrás de ti. Lo jugábamos en jardín de niños y primaria.

—¿Me estas cantando nanas para niñitos, que edad crees que tengo?

—Pronto ochenta y cuatro —le digo exagerando las palabras para darle más importancia.

—Y tu diecisiete —me dice y se me echa encima, me dejo caer y quedo boca arriba—. Tsk, me había olvidado que eres como un bebé. Me siento una especie de abusador ahora.

—¡Cállate! —Me enojo y le golpeo suavemente con la palma en toda la cara—. Soy casi igual que tú, no me jodas con eso.

—No maldigas —me reta con mirada severa y me toma la mano, ruedo los ojos y se suaviza un poco. Wolf cambia de tema completamente—. ¿Quieres continuar con lo de antes?

—Si tú quieres. —Mi cara refleja todo lo que las palabras no, ya no estoy tan caliente como hace un rato porque estábamos jugando, pero estoy dispuesto a que haga lo suyo cuando quiera.

Wolfram sonríe picaronamente inclinado sobre mí y le da una mirada apreciativa a mi cuerpo desnudo, es bastante obvio que le gusto. Baja sin dar muchas vueltas y no me quejo por la falta de juego previo, con solo sentir sus manos y su boca acariciándome por todos lados me alcanza para mandarme a un abismo.

Como que me está gustando esto de las relaciones de pareja. Jugamos, nos reímos, pone su boca ahí y me derrito, es genial. Está vez lo esperaba preparado, ya se lo que se siente esto, me acomodo y lo dejo que decida todo lo que va a hacerme por su cuenta.

Su boca se siente igual de bien que la primera vez, pero estoy muchísimo menos nervioso y más tranquilo, así que ahora puedo mirar. Mientras él lo hace yo sostengo las sabanas y para ser justos le dejo que sea capaz de ver mi rostro también, pero Wolf solo levanta la vista una vez y tras que los dos nos aguantamos la vergüenza al vernos a los ojos no mira más que para abajo o cierra los ojos. Le quito el flequillo del rostro con un dedo y lo peino hacia atrás pero sus risos son caprichosos y vuelven a su lugar, su cabello es color miel en mi mente, pero ahora estamos a oscuras y en la penumbra es más oscuro. Me gusta su rostro, su piel se ve tan suave como es cuando la acaricio y sus pestañas son largas.

Todo lo que hace es placentero, me relaja completamente y me deja el cuerpo como mantequilla, soy débil ante el poder de sus manos y su boca. Mientras disfruto la caricia que sube y baja y el roce de sus manos en mis caderas una pregunta muy estúpida viene a mi mente, la dejo salir porque estoy en blanco.

—¿Qué quieres para tu cumpleaños?

—¿Mffh? Mff gmfh mhff ffmh.

—No hables con la boca llena… ¡AY!

—¡¿Qué me dijiste?! ¿Qué no hable con la boca llena?

—No, no. No era una broma sucia, para nada —niego fervientemente con la cabeza aunque es mentira, me va a matar si no me disculpo—. Solo te pregunte que querías para tu cumpleaños.

—¿Y esperas que te responda  _ahora_? —cuando resopla por la nariz lo siento en mi entrepierna, vuele a continuar con lo que hacía de inmediato.

—No tienes que responder ahora, ¿o es que no sabes que quieres todavía? Cuando a mí me preguntan no sé qué decir, cualquier cosa estaría bien. Pero tal vez odias la ropa, o algo así. ¿Debería callarme verdad?

Mi pregunta final es en respuesta a un par de ojos verdes brillantes que me miran enojados desde abajo.

—Ya sé que te dije que me gustaba que hablamos sin vergüenza y eso, pero de verdad que no esperaba que te pongas a parlotear sin parar mientras hacemos algo como esto. Siempre fuiste difícil, creo que vas a ser un dolor en trasero para todo.

—Siendo que somos dos hombres, como que si me da un poquito de vergüenza ahora que sigas diciéndome que soy como un dolor en el trasero…

—A… que... ¿Cómo…? —Wolfram se ha dado cuenta tarde—. Sí que sabes cómo matar el momento.

—Depende, podría ser sexy si lo piensas un poco.

—No sé qué significa  _Secsi_ , ¡y no quiero saberlo!, ¿pero te puedes callar por favor?

—Bueno.

—Gracias. —Wolfram está por continuar y se para a medio camino, levanta la vista y me mira fijo—. Aun no te odio tanto.

Awww, eso es tierno. Supongo. Esta relación es un tanto extraña me parece, pero no puedo compararla con otra porque no tuve.

—Oye Wolf —digo interrumpiendo una vez más, siento el apretón de su mano como advertencia pero no me callo lo que voy a decir—. Te quiero mucho.

Él no dice nada, no me mira, no se detiene, pero sé que me escuchó fuerte y claro. Espero que al menos se sintiera un poquito caliente en el pecho, porque lo digo enserio. Si puede soportar como soy después de todas mis estupideces ¿cómo no voy a quererlo?

Dejo de jugar y cierro los ojos, ahora si me concentro en las sensaciones. Me gusta que el sexo sea divertido, no pensé que podría serlo, pero hacer estas coas con él riendo me hacen sentir muy feliz. Wolfram se molesta conmigo, pero ceo que cuando le pregunte me dirá que a él también le gusta así, no parece del tipo sentimental del todo.

A pesar de que tonteaba estoy bastante excitado, me gusta todo lo que hace y le acaricio el cabello para que lo haga más rápido. Jadeo, mi cuerpo comienza a temblar un poco y me relajo para aguantar más, realmente disfruto esto y quiero que dure un poco más. Puedo sentir como me lame, se me sube el calor al rostro y me late el corazón a medida que se acelera mi pulso, muevo las piernas en la cama y Wolf debe ser consciente de que estoy inquieto porque me falta poco.

—Así, más rápido —le indico cuando toma un ritmo constante y profundo. Mierda, me pregunto si hacerlo se siente como esto. Me vengo. Esta vez no contengo el ruido ahogado que hago a veces cuando estoy a solas, me desespero y toco su cabeza y sus hombros hasta que me aferro a ellos mientras él usa suavemente los labios y la boca hasta que lo separo de mí. Ahora que todo termino me tiro hacia atrás en la cama y me cubro el rostro con el brazo, necesito recuperar mi ritmo cardiaco normal.

—Ahora que has terminado —comienza a hablar Wolfram—, nos vamos a tapar, nos abrazamos y este si es el momento correcto para hablar. Vamos a hablar de mi cumpleaños.

La forma en que lo dice parece el anuncio de un tema de conversación para una reunión con las indicaciones de como se hace. Se está mofando de mí completamente, pero me acaricia un poco con cariño y soy yo el que se pone blandito. Estoy débil, ¡no me ataques ahora!

—¿Qué quieres hacer para mi cumpleaños? —me pregunta.

—¿Qué quiero hacer yo? Eres tú el que tiene que decidir. Tú cumples años, no yo.

—Me refiero a la fiesta. Sé que no te gustan los bailes grandes, ¿prefieres una reunión simple solo con allegados cercanos?

—¿Cómo festejas tu cumpleaños siempre? El año pasado no estuve aquí en ese momento. Ugh, ¿crees que me mandaran de vuelta a Japón justo para esa fecha? Eso no sería lindo, me preocupa porque no puedo controlarlo. Es solo en dos semanas…

—Si pasa está bien, no hay nada que hacerle, hay muchos más cumpleaños donde puedes estar. Pero será lindo si estás aquí. Normalmente mi madre y mi tío gustan de las cosas a lo grande, a mí no me importa, pero se solía hacer un baile con convocatoria abierta entre los nobles y gente importante. Hay mucha gente interesada en saludar a alguien de las diez familias nobles, se ofrecen muchos regalos, se entablan relaciones políticas. Todas esas cosas que tú odias.

—¿Pero a ti te gusta?

—A mí lo único que me interesa es mi familia y mis amigos. No necesito más que eso.

Lo pienso un momento y se me ocurre algo. —¿Y qué piensas de abrir el castillo al público? De hecho, estaba pensando en una fiesta más grande aun, que se haga en la ciudad también, en todos lados. Estamos en la época donde todo está florecido y hay mucha fruta y verde. Las cosechas recién comienzan, pero tenemos suficiente como para darnos el lujo de una fiesta nacional.

—¿Una fiesta nacional? ¿Por mi cumpleaños? ¿Por qué querrías eso? ¡Es peor que las ideas de mi madre! ¿Qué crees que pensaran de mí? No puedo ostentar que soy alguien tan importarte como para que se haga una fiesta nacional en mi nombre.

—Pero es una época hermosa —me lamento—. Si el problema es que sea por tu cumpleaños, ¿qué te parece si lo convertimos en el Día de la Primavera?

—¿Quieres inventar un nuevo feriado nacional?

—¿Por qué no? ¿No te gusta? Cumples años en primavera, así que lo pondremos el mismo día y tendrás tu cumpleaños en el medio de los festivales.

—Bueno, no me molesta que se superponga.

Wolfram acepta la idea sin que le importe demasiado, pero yo sonrió y lo beso.

—Entonces desde ahora y para siempre vas a poder recordar que ese es mi regalo. Puedes tener tu propio día en secreto, cumplirás años el Día de la Primavera.

Mientras lo beso Wolf me rodea con los brazos y me responde suavemente. —Si empiezas así, no sé qué es lo que vas a hacer para cada aniversario.

—Ya se me va a ocurrir algo. Pero no quiero casarme todavía.

—Tenemos muchos años, no hay prisa. —Sus dedos me acarician la cabeza mientras nos miramos y sonreímos.

Ni a él ni a mi nos interesan esos detalles, lo que importa es que estamos juntos.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] **Soukoku:** doble negro, por el pelo y ojos color negro. Lo de hervirlo es cierto en el canon, se lo dicen una vez a Yuuri y él se compara con una hierba medicinal para hacer té.


End file.
